Sentimentos Proibidos
by AngelShrine
Summary: O que você faria se você se apaixonasse pelo errado e todos ficassem contra suas escolhas? Ele poderia deixar o orgulho de lado e amar alguém? Triângulo: ItaxHinaxNaru   - Cap 4, Ausente por uns dias  sem tempo  :/
1. Prólogo

**Naruto, sua história e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim à Masashi Kishimoto © todos os direitos reservados.**

**Disclaimer:** Hinata tinha um bom relacionamento com Naruto. Depois de tantos anos, finalmente havia conseguido ter um romance com o loiro. Mas o futuro é traiçoeiro e seu caminho foi ficando um pouco mais nebuloso. Por causa de uma confusão do destino, a menina cruzou com um certo Uchiha. Na verdade, o mais velho: Itachi.

Porém, quem é que aceita um relacionamento _proibido_ desses?

Enquanto Hinata tem que escolher entre o amor gentil de Naruto e o amor silencioso de Itachi, ela tem que lutar contra sua própria família, os paradigmas da sociedade e seus próprios sentimentos. Afinal, para se jogar contra tudo e todos, o sentimento teria que ser recíproco.

**Legenda:**

"Fala dos personagens"

_Pensamentos dos personagens _ou _palavras importantes_ destacadas.

No final de cada capítulo, tem um comentário meu. (Sem noção e_e)

Quando houver **N/A** nos comentários, é algo importante que você deveria ler. –q

**N/A (spoiler!):** Eu SEI que o Itachi morre, que a Hinata mal conhece ele, que ele não deixa de ser um renegado da Akatsuki e que ele não se arrepende de nada que ele fez com o clã Uchiha, que o Naruto não namora a Hinata e nem se declara pra ela, etc. Mãs, mesmo seguindo muitas coisas fielmente ao Anime nesta Fic (ela não é UA), eu mudei umas coisinhas aqui e ali para conseguir fluir minha história.

Apenas, tentem entender o foco principal, soltem a imaginação e divirtam-se.

**by: Marih :)**


	2. Uma Missão Especial

**Sentimentos Proibidos**

**Cap. 1 – Uma missão especial**

A lua estava cativante mente bela em meio a um céu parcialmente coberto de nuvens escuras e espessas. Pequenos pontos luminosos no véu negro iam se tecendo lentamente. Era uma noite silenciosa, pelo menos para quem a via.

Não muito longe dali, em um pequeno quarto podia-se ouvir um arfar ofegante. Um garoto loiro que dormia em cima de uma cama simples, em madeira, se revirava com vontade, trançando as cobertas por entre as pernas. Balbuciando uma fila de palavras irreconhecíveis.

"Ora... maldito! Me devolva já isso!" Acordou, Naruto, num pulo. Gotas de suor corriam pelo seu rosto corado pela agitação. Sentou-se na cama para tentar se acalmar de mais um sonho que reprimia sua noite de sono. Puxou a ponta do pijama e limpou o suor da testa, fazendo uma careta a contragosto.

Levantou-se e olhou para a janela que ficava em cima da cama. A luz da lua entrava no quarto com vontade, fazendo uma leve brisa balançar as cortinas com calma.

"Sigh" Um suspiro. Foi a única reação que o garoto conseguiu ter, desanimado. Seria difícil conseguir voltar a dormir de novo.

No pequeno quarto, não havia muita coisa, apenas o necessário para um adolescente ocupado. Uma cama de solteiro, que estava completamente desarrumada; uma escrivaninha mais à frente com alguns potes de Ramen parcialmente vazios e um porta retrato, que continha na foto um sensei e seus três pupilos; uma mesa no centro, com vaso postado solitário sem nenhuma flor e no canto extremo, um pequeno refrigerador.

Alguns pergaminhos abertos estavam espalhados pelo quarto, o que fez com que Naruto fosse obrigado a dar pulinhos e desviar dos obstáculos no chão. Ele se dirigiu até o pequeno refrigerador e pegou uma garrafa térmica contendo água. Começou a tomar com vontade o líquido, derramando um pouco no pijama velho.

"Yoo... Naruto!". Uma voz conhecida veio na direção da janela, o que fez com que o loiro se engasgasse com a água e começasse a tossir freneticamente.

"Kakashi-sensei!_ ... _Desde quando você está ai? Não me assuste assim!" Naruto começou a bater no próprio peito, para tentar se recompor.

_Hum, na verdade, já faz bastante tempo... _ Kakashi perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, olhando o teto enquanto estava abaixado no parapeito da janela.

Ele olhava com graça o garoto loiro respirando fundo e contando mentalmente. Realmente, ele tinha crescido um bocado e não tinha aprendido ainda a limpar o quarto de vez em quando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, afinal?" Perguntou para Kakashi, que estava passeando os olhos pelo quarto. Este voltou a si quando o garoto se dirigiu a ele.

"Sim, nós temos uma missão neste exato momento..." Viu uma cara de alegria se formando no rosto do garoto "... Que na verdade é de nível C então não há nada o que comemorar". É, a expressão sumira.

"Droga! Só nos mandam fazer trabalho de criança, e ainda mais no meio da noite!" Cruzou os braços e emburrou, realmente se portando como uma criança.

Kakashi revirou os olhos, já era natural essa reação vinda de Naruto, afinal, mesmo não podendo contrariar a Quinta, ela estava pegando leve até demais com o time 7.

"Bom, de qualquer forma... Naruto..." Disse, levantando-se da janela. "Eu vim avisá-lo porque Sakura e Sasuke parecem não estar com muita paciência esta noite. E com um aluno morto não posso concluir meu trabalho". Naruto ficou com uma expressão de interrogação no rosto, não tendo entendido o que seu sensei queria dizer.

Ele esperou o garoto hiper ativo trocar de roupa rapidamente, com um pouco de dificuldade, e pegar todos os equipamentos necessários. Então, saíram pela janela aberta e pularam pelos parapeitos e telhados em direção ao campo de treinamento. A lua sorria silenciosa para eles, seguindo a movimentação somente daqueles dois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No campo de treinamento, que era afastado da vila, duas silhuetas estáticas esperavam Kakashi e Naruto. A garota, Sakura, tinha seus orbes esmeralda obscuros pela sombra dos cabelos curtos. Estava impaciente, de braços cruzados, batendo o pé no chão. Enquanto o Uchiha ao seu lado tinha o olhar vago e a mesma expressão fria de sempre.

Ao pousarem perto dos dois, ninguém dirigia uma palavra. O silêncio estava matando Naruto. _O que ta acontecendo aqui, hein? _O loiro se perguntou, olhando para a Haruno com desconfiança e em seguida para o Uchiha. Kakashi bufou silenciosamente e passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos. Naruto parou quieto em seu lugar. Quer dizer, era ruim ter mais uma missão simples e fácil, só que não era algo a ponto deles se portarem como se tivesse morrido alguém, certo?

"Hey! Da pra alguém falar alguma coisa afinal?" Naruto se posicionou na frente dos três, irritado. Começou a balançar os braços e percebeu que não se moviam, mal respiravam. Passou a mão na frente do rosto da Haruno com um pouco de preocupação. Aquela penumbra em seus olhos estava lhe dando calafrios.

"Para com ISSO!" Ela explodiu, fazendo o pobre coitado cair de bunda no chão. A irritação era iminente no rosto de Sakura, e junto com ela, uma garota muito corada. O tombo fez com que Naruto massageasse sua lombar dolorida com o impacto no chão duro.

"Calma Sakura" Disse Kakashi-sensei, se aproximando e puxando de sua pequena bolsa seu livrinho preferido _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Como calma sensei? CALMA?" Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, apertando os punhos para não socar alguém. "Já é ruim ter que aturar uma missãozinha ridícula no meio da madrugada, mas o pior é ter parado algo tão importante como..." Ela parou de falar bruscamente e corou violentamente. Segurou os cabelos com força em sinal de insanidade.

Naruto estava abobado. _Hã? _Na verdade, não estava entendendo nada do que a Haruno dizia. Dirigiu seu olhar para a direita da Haruno e notou um Sasuke de braços cruzados, cara amarrada e... _Corado? Porque o Sasuke-teme ta assim?_ Realmente, intrigante.

Uma enorme gota surgiu na cabeça de Kakashi. Ele sabia à que ela se referia. E bom... Digamos que ela estava parcialmente certa em se irritar.

_**Flashback**_

Risinhos abafados eram ouvidos vindos da grande mansão Uchiha. Como normalmente seria, qualquer pequeno ruído era aguçado ao dobro pelo grande espaço vazio. Apenas um quarto tinha uma fraca iluminação. Era o quarto master, que agora pertencia a Sasuke. Este não estava sozinho no quarto, pelo contrário, até muito bem acompanhado.

Sakura estava sentada no colo de Sasuke, sem a parte de cima de sua roupa e mais corada do que a cor rósea de seus cabelos. Este beijava seu pescoço com vontade, como se esperasse por isso há muito tempo. O doce gosto da Haruno o estava deixando louco, afinal. _Sasuke-kun..._ Ela balbuciava no ouvido do Uchiha, que fechava os olhos com força e voltava ao ritual inicial. Fora difícil, mas finalmente ele conseguiu entender seus próprios sentimentos, e não conseguiria fugir tão facilmente deles agora. Ela deitou-se por cima de Sasuke, acariciando-lhe seus cabelos negros e o beijando com uma paixão que queria se aflorar a muito tempo.

Não sabiam mais diferenciar a realidade, apenas estavam cada vez mais embriagados com o aroma um do outro. O que fez com que Sasuke começasse a subir a mão lentamente pela coxa da Haruno, enquanto esta soltava gemidos fracos no ouvido dele. _É hoje garota! Aleluia! _Inner Sakura gritava fervorosamente na mente da Haruno, enquanto ela sorria internamente sentindo o gosto doce da língua do Uchiha percorrendo sua boca. Até que...

"Yoo Sasuke!" Apareceu na janela um Kakashi-sensei com a mão na cabeça e sorridente. Quando abriu os olhos parou para fitar a cena intrigante que estava à sua frente.

Sakura estava em cima de Sasuke na cama de casal, seminua, os dois ofegantes e corados. A única coisa que envolvia os dois, além da pequena parcela de roupa era o fino lençol posto sobre a cama. Paralisaram-se ao verem o seu sensei ali, posicionado no parapeito da janela da mansão, olhando a cena espantado. E Kakashi, bom... Não conseguira nem se mover com o choque. O que ocorreu em seguida pode-se dizer que tem a ver com um Uchiha muito nervoso e um sensei sendo linxado.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Kakashi saiu de seus devaneios e fingiu não saber o que estava acontecendo. Não adiantava, o que havia acontecido não poderia ser mudado. Sendo que aquela cena era típica em seus livros, só que o ultimo não fora tão ousado. _Será que eles gostariam de fazer uma nova versão do Icha Icha...? _

Naruto viu seu sensei fazer um olhar macabro e ao mesmo tempo pervertido, fazendo com que o shinobi se sentisse enojado. Sasuke percebeu o ato, mas continuou calado. O rosto pálido continuou levemente corado e a Haruno passava as mãos pelos braços desnudos, como se quisesse se reconfortar de um pesadelo.

"Bom, de qualquer forma..." Sakura começou, depois de um minuto de silêncio, a se pronunciar.

"A nossa missão como eu avisei para vocês..." Kakashi fingiu olhar para o outro lado ao perceber o olhar fuzilante da Haruno sobre si "... É fraca, de nível C, mas parece que não irá apenas o nosso time". Esta ultima parte chamou a atenção dos três sobre si.

"E que time vai vir com a gente Kakashi-sensei?" Disse um Naruto curioso, se levantando de onde estava e se posicionando no meio de Sakura e Sasuke.

"O time 6" Parou subitamente de ler seu precioso companheiro e dirigiu um olhar sério aos três.

Os três olharam com um pouco de desconfiança para o sensei, que não se pronunciou mais. _Não posso contar a eles ainda que essa missão não é de Nível C. _Pensou, vendo os olhares pairando sobre si. _Eu não sei Naruto, mas... Sakura e Sasuke já perceberam que menti. Afinal, se tem outro time envolvido, não pode ser simples. _

"Podemos começar?" Disse Kakashi, recebendo a afirmação dos três com a cabeça. "Ótimo, venham comigo".

Os três alunos seguiram o sensei que se dirigia rapidamente por entre as árvores, voltando novamente para a vila a fim de chegar ao portão principal. Era lá que o time 6 e Gai estavam posicionados, esperando o time 7 já a algum tempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os três alunos do time 6 estavam na entrada da vila, preparados e dispostos, mesmo que a lua mal tenha descido do céu. O sensei do time, que estava usando um colã verde mais apertado do que o normal, deu um sorriso triunfante ao avistar o outro time se aproximando. _Kakashi... Meu rival..._ Fechou seu punho ao maquinar uma nova forma de vencê-lo, quem sabe com uma aposta diferente desta vez?

Kakashi e seus pupilos chegaram ao local que o time estava posicionado formando uma fina cortina de poeira com o impacto no chão. Kakashi parou perfeitamente atrás de Gai.

"Yo, Gai" Disse, enquanto dava um leve tapinha nas costas de Gai, o que o fez se virar rapidamente como se estivesse fugindo de um perigo iminente.

"Kakashi, finalmente!" Disse, triunfante, se recompondo "Agora poderemos continuar nossa batalha e ver quem irá ganhar em uma corrida de 1000 km!" Fez sua conhecida pose de Nice Guy, os dentes brilhantes enquanto sua mão quase atingira o rosto do outro sensei.

"1000 km? Acho que não..." Retrucou com a mão no queixo, pensativo. Seguiu seu olhar ao companheiro e percebeu que sua resposta fez um Gai muito abalado diante de si. Enquanto os senseis discutiam coisas sem sentido num momento de distração, alguns ali bufavam, cansados da cena rotineira.

Naruto olhou a todos que estavam presentes. Todos haviam crescido um bocado, e estavam com a aparência mais forte. Já tinha visto todos, claro. Mas fazia um tempo que não podia olhar direito para cada antigo colega, sem ser Sakura ou Sasuke.

Um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha, de repente. Não conseguiu entender o que estava se passando. Viu TenTen puxando algum tipo de conversa com a Haruno e o Uchiha, enquanto Lee estava avoado em seus pensamentos. Nada de interessante, até perceber que o Hyuuga, de braços cruzados, o fitava com cara de poucos amigos.

Uma gota de suor sorrateira passou pelo seu rosto. _Neji... Porque justo o time dele?_ Pensou Naruto, desviando o rosto e passando a olhar o Hyuuga pelo canto dos olhos. Sabia que estava sendo fitado, e isto o estava causando arrepios pela espinha. Mesmo ele tendo os mesmos olhos perolados de sua pequena, o olhar dele poderia lhe cortar ao meio como uma chuva de shurikens se quisesse.

_Saia dessa situação idiota, agora!_ Começou a pensar, até que pousou os olhos sobre Lee e foi na direção dele. Deu uma série de cutucões em suas costas, o que fez o outro acordar de seus devaneios e olhar para o loiro intrigado.

"Sombrancelhudo! Faz um tempo já né?" Disse, sorrindo para Lee, que retribuiu o sorriso fracamente.

"Oi, Naruto-kun" Se posicionou, virando-se de frente para o loiro "Ah, até que não muito tempo." Uma pequena risada abafada pode ser ouvida dele. Lembrou que viu Naruto esses dias pelo mercado e o loiro não se lembrava. Naruto não tinha muito boa memória para recordar encontros casuais.

"O que aconteceu com você, cara? Cadê aquela melação que você normalmente fazia quando via a Sakura-chan?" Disse ao abrir um largo sorriso, e apontar a Haruno com o polegar, brincalhão.

Lee se sentiu um pouco desconcertado, mas seu sorriso habitual voltou a reinar em seu rosto. "Você ainda não percebeu, não é mesmo, Naruto-kun?" Essas palavras fizeram o sorriso do loiro se desfazer rapidamente, olhando o garoto com curiosidade.

"Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun estão juntos, numa relação séria e praticamente perfeita". Falou, com um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos não negavam uma pontada de tristeza ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Vários pontos de interrogação apareceram na cabeça confusa do loiro. _Juntos? Porque ninguém me falou nada?_ E então percebeu o quanto as mãos de Sasuke estavam perto da Haruno... _de sua cintura. _Ele não se alarmou como teria feito se soubesse de algo assim há alguns anos atrás, pelo contrário, estava com um misto de calma e felicidade. Percebeu que Sakura sorria. Um sorriso radiante e feliz, por estar perto do Uchiha finalmente. E este, mesmo que quase imperceptivelmente, também sorria com o canto da boca.

"Não somos mais crianças, Naruto-kun" Lee fez com que Naruto saísse de seu transe temporário observando o casal. "O tempo passa... temos que fazer nossas escolhas de futuro e tudo o mais. Eu fico feliz pela Sakura-chan estar feliz".

Naruto parou por um momento para entender a fala do colega, e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estava completamente certo, tanto sobre as escolhas como sobre a felicidade de quem se ama e se gosta. Na sua cabeça sonhadora, logo a imagem doce da querida Hyuuga o chamando invadiu seus pensamentos, o que fez um sorriso aparecer sobre a face do loiro.

Percebendo o modo como Naruto estava avoado, Lee tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

"E como vai Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun?" A pronuncia do nome da Hyuuga fez com que o loiro despertasse subitamente e olhasse para o garoto com feições brincalhonas a reação do colega. E um par de olhos perolados seguidos de um ouvido curioso não parava de prestar atenção na conversa não muito longe dali.

"Espero que realmente esteja bem, agora". _Estou com saudades... _Queria vê-la, e tocá-la se ela lhe permitisse a aproximação. Lembrava-se daqueles lindos cabelos negros azulados caindo sobre a pele branca e macia. Seu sorriso sereno e tímido, que completavam a face angelical dela.

Lee percebeu a alegria estampada no rosto de Naruto. Tinha demorado, mas ele estava começando a ter uma boa relação com a Hyuuga, que também estava mais disposta a novas descobertas depois de mais velha. Lee não sabia mais do que Neji lhe permitia saber sobre tal assunto. Era muito protetor em relação à prima.

Naruto havia se esquecido completamente, mas Lee passou a perceber os olhares instigantes que o Hyuuga lançava aos dois. _Coitado do Naruto... Neji sempre foi casca grossa_. Lembrou-se o garoto, o que o fez com que soltasse um suspiro. Era melhor não falar sobre aquele olhar com Naruto, ele estava muito abobado pensado na Hyuuga.

Depois de algum tempo, os senseis haviam parado de discutir sobre suas desavenças e sobre a missão. E então começaram a se dirigir aos seus alunos com seriedade.

Kakashi pigarreou com a mão na boca, atingindo a atenção dos que estavam presentes. "Bom, agora poderemos dar algumas explicações claras a vocês". Começou Kakashi, parado, até que todos realmente prestassem atenção ao seu discurso.

"Iremos até meados da Vila da Areia, Tsunade perdeu um item valioso durante sua ultima viagem e quer que o recuperemos." Começou Gai, falando firme em sua posição. "Quando conseguirmos detectá-lo, eu e Kakashi iremos fazer um pequeno trabalho para o Kazekage, enquanto vocês seis nos esperam retornar".

Os alunos estavam atentos ao que Gai dizia, até que uma mãozinha frenética se levantou e balançou no ar. Mostrando uma Haruno desentendida. Kakashi fez um sinal para ela dizer o que tinha em mente.

"Desculpe, mas... Se o trabalho é principalmente voltado a vocês, porque nós devemos ir?" Bingo. Sakura havia tocado exatamente no ponto principal da questão, que era o que Kakashi temia. Afinal, a resposta não seria muito do agrado de todos ali.

"Não tem um por que. A Hokage quer assim, e assim será. Vocês irão para aprender mais". Disse, revirando os olhos, sem parecer se importar muito com a reação dos alunos. _Quêee? _ A decepção pairou sobre o rosto de todos._ Ora, aprender mais? O que eles pensam que somos? Genins ainda? _Naruto martelava mentalmente, tentando juntar as palavras.

Murmúrios de lamentação eram claramente audíveis vindos de todos ali presentes. Gai olhou para Kakashi preocupado, pois não gostava de ver seus alunos daquela forma, tão desanimados com uma missão. Kakashi apenas respondeu com um olhar cansado, balançando a cabeça. Nada poderia ser feito. Pelo menos eles iriam sair um pouco da vila, e treinar, mesmo que ridiculamente. Melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada.

Kakashi tentou parar a baderna que começou a se formar perante os alunos. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, o que tornou a situação intragável. Levantou as mãos no alto, e começou a fazer movimentos para que se calassem, em vão.

"Por favor, pessoal. Cooperem" Kakashi tentou novamente, lançando um olhar acolhedor para cada um dos alunos. TenTen percebeu a dificuldade dos senseis e a ignorância de todos ali. Odiava quando não respeitavam alguém superior. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Sakura, que escutava atenta. Fez um sinal aprovativo com a cabeça e então juntou o máximo de chakra que conseguiu no pé, batendo-o com força no chão. O estrago fora iminente. Um rombo do tamanho de uma cratera foi formado, fazendo com que todos dentro daquela área sentissem o chão tremer sob seus pés. E fazer alguns desavisados se desequilibrarem.

Não foi outra reação, a não ser um Naruto caído de bunda no chão, de novo, e algumas caretas direcionadas a Haruno, que tinha uma veia latejante saltando em sua testa. "Vocês não tem educação não? Calem a boca!" TenTen se pronunciou, como último aviso. Era melhor _realmente_ eles prestarem atenção, a não ser que quisessem um funeral rápido.

Os senseis se assustaram de onde estavam. _Elas já começaram a se estressar._ Foi a única explicação plausível daquele momento. Mas, internamente, eles agradeciam o punho firme das garotas.

"Chega de brincadeiras sem nexo. Vamos fazer logo o que temos que fazer". Ao longe, Neji se pronunciou, recebendo todos os olhares sobre si. Este começou a caminhar no sentido norte, indo em direção ao seu objetivo. Não iria esperar os outros, não estava com um pingo de paciência.

"Ele tem razão, vamos." Disse Sasuke, puxando Sakura para perto de si e seguindo pelo caminho entre a floresta. Logo em seguida destes, os outros começaram a acompanhar os passos rápidos do Hyuuga à frente.

Kakashi, que estava um pouco mais atrás de todos, percebeu que Naruto estava com um semblante preocupado no rosto. Não parecia uma preocupação qualquer, aquele olhar não o enganava. O que mais sabia em toda a sua vida era decifrar os sentimentos dos seus alunos.

"Naruto, você está bem?" Perguntou, se dirigindo ao seu lado na caminhada. O garoto ergueu seus orbes azuis para o sensei.

"Hum..." Começou, voltando a abaixar o olhar e fitar o chão. Chutava algumas pedrinhas pelo caminho, como se tentasse sair de uma situação incomoda. E não tinha como não perceber.

"Não sei por que, mas acho que algo estranho vai acontecer..." Disse, sem saber ao certo o que estava falando.

"Algo estranho?" Respondeu Kakashi, um tanto preocupado com o pupilo. "Seria algo ruim, Naruto?"

"Não... Acho que não ruim. Apenas... Diferente." Pensou um pouco ao terminar de dizer isso, como se tentasse encaixar as palavras do modo certo. "Bobagem! Deve ser besteira minha como sempre!" Uma gargalhada gostosa foi dada pelo loiro, para tentar descontrair a tensão que aquela conversa deixou.

Kakashi, mesmo não estando muito convencido da resposta de seu aluno, preferiu deixar as coisas como estão. Não tocando mais no devido assunto, a não ser que realmente fosse necessário, o que não vinha ao caso agora. Naruto ajeitou a pesada mochila que estava em suas costas e apressou o passo, para que ele e o sensei ficassem mais perto dos outros. Seria uma longa caminhada até a Vila aliada, afinal.

Lá, bem no horizonte, ao olhar as montanhas chegando ao fim, já era possível ver uma fenda que fazia o deserto começar a despontar. Não iria demorar muito até que chegassem em Suna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ta ai o primeiro Capítulo! Espero realmente, de coração, que tenham gostado *-***

Muita coisa ainda está por vir, HOHO. (suspense). Não tirem conclusões precipitadas, o rumo de uma historia sempre pode mudar.

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial à Luisa, que me ajudou muito a não ficar com preguiça e fazer a fic. XD Eu juro, juro, não demorarei para atualizar. Apenas tenho que aflorar minha imaginação fértil '-' Afinal, eu sei que todos gostam de uma boa história, e para uma boa história, é preciso ter uma boa idéia em mente.

E, comentem a fic se gostarem, sim? Críticas são bem-vindas, desde que sejam construtivas (: Obrigado a todos que leram o 1º Capítulo! Espero que muitos venham em seguida.

Kisses for all **:***

**by: Marih :)**


	3. O Destino em uma Flor?

**Sentimentos Proibidos**

**Cap. 2 – Destino em uma Flor?**

Já estava amanhecendo. O sol subia por trás das montanhas lentamente. Já fazia algumas horas que eles haviam saído de Konoha e agora tinham começado o caminho pelo deserto depois de passar pela fenda nas montanhas. Um galão com água passava furtivo de mão em mão para tentar diminuir os efeitos dos raios solares, que ainda vinham fracos. Como não era uma missão de alarde, não precisariam correr para chegar ao destino final, então a rota para Suna seria completa em um dia e meio.

Depois do ocorrido de ontem, ninguém estava se pronunciando fervorosamente. TenTen, que fazia uma nova pesquisa para conhecimento, segurava um enorme mapa do continente, traçando planos para rotas futuras. Mal conseguia andar com tantas coisas que carregava, o que fez Naruto rir internamente com uma possível queda da shinobi.

Instintivamente, o sorriso de Naruto se vai mais rápido do que havia chegado. Um vulto pousa silencioso por trás dele, o que o faz estancar no lugar.

"Porque está com Hinata, afinal?" Neji pronunciou frio, olhando para o loiro a sua frente, que se virou e o fitou sem palavras. _Pouco direto, não?_ Pensou Naruto, se recompondo do susto. Suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras: o Hyuuga realmente não o queria com sua prima.

"Você sabe por que estou com ela" Disse Naruto, com uma expressão séria. Quem olhasse diria até que aquele não era o Naruto de sempre.

"Não, simplesmente não entendo". Retrucou o Hyuuga, enquanto fez menção para que não parassem a caminhada. E assim, eles continuaram, sem que os outros notassem que estavam conversando.

Um silêncio se tornou mórbido. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou mais uma palavra. Os dois não se encaravam, como se um olhar pudesse fazer com que se matassem.

"Você... _Não serve pra ela_". Falou, instintivamente.

Sim, ele disse, e sem um pingo de rancor na voz. Naruto parou no lugar, enquanto o Hyuuga continuou andando. Ele estava petrificado, a sinceridade de Neji era avassaladora. Aquelas palavras, foram _cruéis,_ machucaram o coração mole de Naruto.

Depois da luta que tiveram quando eram crianças e todas as palavras que Naruto havia dito para Neji, ele havia mudado. Havia aprendido a respeitar mais as pessoas, principalmente o loiro. A amizade dele nunca foi tão boa quanto com Neji. Nem o próprio Sasuke, que era do seu time desde a infância, não era tão próximo assim dele.

Mas, depois que ele começou a se relacionar com sua pequena Hinata, as coisas mudaram completamente. Ele simplesmente não era bom o suficiente pra ela na concepção de Neji, não importava o que ele fizesse. E isso foi o afastando do rapaz, a amizade foi se esvaindo. Amizade, que agora era uma troca de palavras e olhares acusativos.

Ele fitou o chão e voltou a caminhar lentamente, não se importando o quanto ia ficando para trás. Ele simplesmente não queria discutir com Neji. Não se via apto a isso. Porque, mesmo que o Hyuuga falasse um monte de asneiras, ele ainda tinha um respeito pelo garoto. _Mas... Eu não vou me rebaixar a ele. É... É isso que ele quer, que eu me rebaixe para ter mais motivos para me fuzilar!_ Gritou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele se sentisse completamente revigorado e enérgico.

Neji olhava fixamente para o horizonte, com passos rápidos, tomou a frente de todos novamente, o que não foi muito notado. Ele simplesmente não tinha nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Sua cabeça estava distante, vazia. _Eu zelo por ela, só isso._ Começou a se dizer internamente, quando uma pequena pontada de culpa tentou surgir dentro de si.

Antes da entrada da Vila da Areia, havia uma pequena cidadezinha interiorana, que já podia ser vista não muito longe de onde estavam. Os senseis fizeram menção para os alunos de que iriam parar lá, pois já era hora do almoço. Eles dobraram um pouco o caminho, indo em direção a cidade, em busca de um restaurante para se abastecerem.

Eles entraram em um restaurante perto da entrada, que tinha o nome meio apagado por causa da areia. Ao abrir a porta, uma sineta tocara, indicando novos fregueses. "Oi, oi! Se acomodem!" Disse o cozinheiro sorridente, se dirigindo aos shinobis por trás da bancada de madeira. Cada time se acomodou em uma mesa, uma ao lado da outra, pois estas eram pequenas.

Uma garçonete trouxe alguns cardápios para a mesa, e todos começaram a escolher os pratos com vontade. Mas, quem normalmente seria o mais animado para escolher a comida, estava com a cabeça apoiada em cima dos braços cruzados, em cima da mesa. A mesa onde estava o time 7 pediu um pouco de carne na chapa e alguns acompanhamentos deliciosos. A garçonete se apressou com os pedidos e habilmente tirou todos os cardápios que agora eram desnecessários, se dirigindo à cozinha.

"Naruto, tudo bem com você?" Perguntou Kakashi, chamando a atenção de Sakura e Sasuke, que já haviam percebido que o garoto estava chateado.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e nada respondeu. Continuou com o olhar baixo, pensando sobre o que ocorrera antes de chegarem à cidade. '_Você... Não serve pra ela'_. Sim, essa maldita frase o estava matando por dentro, corroendo seu espírito que agora estava fraco. _E se ele tentar me impedir? Quando... _O ninja estreitou os olhos com força ao pensar nas milhares possibilidades.

Sakura olhou o Uchiha com um pouco de preocupação. "O que será que aconteceu?" Disse baixo, perto do ouvido de seu amado. Este fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, sem saber o que responder ao semblante preocupado da garota.

A comida rapidamente chegou à mesa, e todos começaram a comer. Naruto também, só que mais devagar e desanimado do que o normal. Kakashi começou a revirar os olhos pela mesa do time 7 e sem que os outros percebessem, também correu os olhos pela mesa do outro time. Ele não comeu nada, desta vez, para o suspiro de Sakura que ainda tinha sinceras esperanças de ver seu sensei sem a comum máscara. Kakashi pegou seu exemplar _Icha Icha Paradise _e começou a ler de onde havia parado, enquanto os outros comiam tudo que se tinha direito na mesa.

_Pense Kakashi, pense. Ocorreu algo estranho durante a viagem? _Começou a juntar as peças, tentando se lembrar de algo para entender porque o ninja hiper ativo estava tão triste. Nada, não conseguia imaginar nada. Durante toda a viagem os alunos haviam ficado quietos, até Lee e Gai viajaram tranquilamente desta vez, para surpresa de todos. Mas era óbvio que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, estava na cara. Só não tinha identificado o problema ainda. Naruto estava estranho desde que saíram de Konoha.

Bom, ele teria que pensar com mais calma sobre isso mais tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Há alguns quilômetros dali, na grande mansão dos Hyuuga, uma linda jovem de cabelos compridos varria a varanda da mansão com gentileza. Usava um vestido branco de seda, bem simples, que costumava usar em casa. Ao olhar pra cima, em direção ao céu, tampou os olhos com o braço, na esperança de tentar diminuir a claridade dos raios solares que teimavam em machucar os orbes perolados. _Ei, Naruto-kun... Não demore_. Fez um pedido internamente, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Sentir saudades de alguém é ruim.

"Hinata, querida?" Uma voz conhecida a chamou da grande porta de correr que ligava o salão principal à varanda, fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios.

"Sim, pai?" Respondeu calmamente, se virando para ver o Hyuuga a fitando.

"Poderia ir ao supermercado? Estão faltando muitas coisas para o almoço" A garota assentiu, com um sorriso se formando no rosto. Adorava fazer compras, e também adorava cozinhar.

"Vou apenas se eu puder fazer o almoço". Disse, com um sorriso meigo para o pai. Este sorriu de volta para a linda menina. "Claro, minha querida". E então, se dirigiu de volta para dentro da mansão.

A Hyuuga pegou a vassoura e a encostou perto da porta de correr. Dirigiu-se para dentro, até seu quarto, onde pegou uma pequena bolsa que se cruzava no ombro, e calçou suas sandálias preferidas. Passou pelo dojo onde o pai se encontrava e pegou um pouco de dinheiro com ele, o suficiente para fazer as compras. Vários empregados andavam de cima em baixo na grande mansão, fazendo suas variadas tarefas.

"Vai sair, Hinata-sama?" Disse uma das empregadas formalmente, ao ver a menina dirigir-se ao portão.

"Sim, vou fazer compras" Respondeu calma a menina. "Eu farei o almoço hoje, está bem, Haruhi?"

"Como quiser senhorita" A empregada fez uma reverência com o corpo para a Hyuuga. Ela não gostava de tantas formalidades, mas os empregados não conseguiam se portar mais informalmente com ela.

Foi andando devagar pelas ruas estreitas, até chegar à avenida principal. O comércio estava alvoroçado esta manhã, várias pessoas andavam por todos os lados, com pressa. A Hyuuga achava engraçado as pessoas viverem com pressa, como se algo fosse acontecer.

Entrou no mercado que não estava muito cheio e pegou uma cestinha de compras. Começou pela ala de verduras, seguindo até os frios na parte de trás. _Hum... O que eu faço pro almoço?_ Começou a pensar, enquanto via um homem cortando um pouco de peixe para ela. Sentiu um arrepio nos braços, que a fez os esfregarem para ficarem quentes. Era muito gelado lá atrás por causa dos alimentos contidos no freezer. Pegou o embrulho de peixe e colocou na cesta.

Dirigiu-se ao caixa e pagou as compras à mulher. Colocou tudo em uma sacola e saiu do supermercado. Enquanto caminhava de volta a mansão, sem perceber, um par de olhos azuis fitava cada passo que dava.

"Psiu". Chamou uma vez. Hinata corou um pouco, mas não se virou. Como alguém tinha a audácia de fazer 'psiu' pra ela, assim, de repente? Ela fez um biquinho e continuou caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ei, psiu! Você é difícil hein?" Chamou novamente a Hyuuga, só que desta vez ela parou, pois reconheceu a voz brincalhona. Ao se virar, viu uma Ino sorridente, sentindo muita graça da situação. Ela estava parada em frente à floricultura de sua mãe, usando um avental verde com florzinhas brancas bordadas à mão.

A Hyuuga corou com a situação constrangedora, pensou que era algum garoto tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela se dirigiu até a loira, que estava apoiada na parede, esperando a aproximação.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha Hinata, fiz isso só pra chamar sua atenção". Disse, vendo que a garota ficou um pouco desconcertada por não responder a amiga na primeira chamada.

"Não, não foi nada, Ino-chan" Sorriu a Hyuuga.

Ino chamou a amiga com a mão para que a acompanhasse para dentro da floricultura. A garota entrou, sendo seguida prontamente pela amiga. O doce aroma das flores era magnífico lá dentro. Hinata ficava encantada ao pensar que Ino trabalhava todos os dias com algo tão bonito e cheiroso, como flores.

"Sabe, vou dar uma dica para você Hinata". Começou a loira, esperançosa, enquanto se dirigia a uma prateleira. "Quando Naruto lhe vier comprar uma flor, peça copos-de-leite". Disse, piscando para ela, enquanto, com o dedo indicador, tocou na testa da Hyuuga.

A garota se espantou com a fala repentina de Ino. Não esperava que ela falasse algo daquele tipo, sem explicação. "Porque diz isso, Ino-chan?". Perguntou Hinata, confusa.

A loira deu um sorriso para a Hyuuga e pegou um copo-de-leite da prateleira, levando-o até o balcão principal da loja. Hinata seguia cada passo de Ino com os olhos, sem entender muito bem o que queria dizer.

"Copos-de-leite combinam com você". Disse, pegando a flor e fazendo um embrulho delicado. "Copos-de-leite são especiais. Puros." A Hyuuga escutava silenciosa o que a outra dizia. Depois de fazer um embrulho, pegou uma fita e começou a dar um bonito e delicado laço na flor. "Sabe, quando eu era pequena, minha mãe dizia que cada flor tinha uma magia especial".

"Ah é? Diga mais, Ino-chan". Interessou-se Hinata, enquanto se sentava delicadamente em um banquinho que estava na frente do balcão. Ino ficou feliz ao ver a amiga se interessar pelo que ela estava contando, e continuou triunfante.

"Mas, a magia mais legal, pelo que ela me contava, era a do copo-de-leite". Hinata colocou os cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça sobre as mãos, se apoiando para prestar atenção ao que Ino fazia. "Ela dizia que o copo-de-leite poderia mostrar o caminho do seu destino. Estranho, né?"

"Sim, muito estranho" Respondeu Hinata, entregando-se à história que Ino contava. Um sorriso se formou no rosto angelical. Gostava de conversar com Ino.

"Eu lembro que eu discutia muito com ela. Porque eu gostava de rosas, e rosas deveriam simbolizar o amor". Disse, soltando uma gargalhada ao lembrar-se dos velhos tempos. "Mas ela dizia que era melhor saber o destino, porque nele poderia conter o amor, a felicidade, e tudo de bom que você podia esperar".

"Ou não". Respondeu a Hyuuga, absorta em seus pensamentos. Ino parou de rir e começou a pensar na resposta da Hyuuga, que continuou sua fala. "Pense comigo Ino-chan, o destino é incerto, certo? Não da pra saber se o que virá é bom ou ruim"

Ino colocou o dedo indicador na boca e começou a pensar. "É, tenho que concordar com você!" Disse, piscando novamente para a Hyuuga. "Mas é bom que seja assim, incerto. Se não, não teria graça!"

A Hyuuga riu sendo seguida pela risada fervorosa da Yamanaka. Ela a fez se sentir muito bem com toda aquela história. Gostava de imaginar coisas além de seu alcance.

"Tome! É por conta da casa" Disse, lhe entregando o belíssimo embrulho contendo o copo-de-leite.

"Ah, Ino-chan! Eu não posso aceitar sem pagar". Disse a Hyuuga, abrindo a bolsa cruzada para pegar a carteira. Ino a impediu de fazer isso, olhando-a nos olhos, séria.

"É sério Hinata, não faça isso" Falou, enquanto segurava a mão da amiga. "Eu estou te dando a flor, como sua amiga. Só aceite".

A Hyuuga parou de tentar abrir a bolsa e pegou a flor. Levantou-se e reverenciou a garota loira, numa forma de agradecimento bem formal. Esta balançou as mãos frenéticas, tentando fazer com que a garota não se abaixasse daquele jeito. A Hyuuga agradeceu e saiu da loja, acenando para Ino enquanto continuava seu percurso.

Enquanto andava, olhou para o embrulho em suas mãos e num ato instintivo, cheirou a flor. Tinha um doce aroma, que fez com que a Hyuuga se sentisse extremamente satisfeita. De repente, quando olhou para o céu, percebeu que este tinha nuvens negras começando a se formar._ Vai... Chover? _Ela nem havia percebido que um temporal se aproximava, na verdade, lembrava que estava fazendo um belíssimo sol hoje de manhã.

Um vento forte começou a soprar, fazendo com que um pouco de poeira começasse a subir pelo ar. Os cabelos da Hyuuga lentamente começaram a se movimentar com fervor por causa do vento, e ela percebeu que algumas pessoas se dirigiam apressadas pra casa, fechando as janelas e tirando as roupas dos varais.

Sem notar a principio, o vento soprou uma rajada maior fazendo com que o copo-de-leite que recebera de Ino fugisse de suas mãos delicadas.

Ele era arrastado pelo vento na direção contrária da mansão dos Hyuuga. Hinata começou a correr atrás da flor, que teimava em fugir de suas mãos. O vento, de algum modo, havia entrado e se instalado no embrulho que Ino havia feito, fazendo com que a flor parecesse uma folha de papel de tão leve. _Eu não sabia que flores eram tão leves a ponto do vento conseguir carregá-las. _Pensou a Hyuuga, tampando os olhos para não deixar a poeira se alojar neles enquanto corria.

Ela estava se afastando demais da mansão e o temporal se aproximava. As nuvens negras começavam a se acumular rapidamente no céu, que foi perdendo sua luz natural e escurecendo.

Quando a flor finalmente parou de se movimentar, ela se abaixou para pegá-la. Mas alguém havia sido mais rápido.

"Creio que isto lhe pertence". Uma voz máscula se pronunciou, fazendo com que a Hyuuga olhasse com dificuldade para o dono da voz por causa do poeira.

Ela estancou no lugar ao ver quem estava lhe entregando a flor fujona. _I-Itachi... Uchiha? _O garoto estava à sua frente, com um olhar sério. Tinha a flor em uma de suas mãos, devolvendo para ela. Com a outra, segurava um guarda-chuva. É, ele estava prevenido.

Ela se sentiu um pouco temerosa ao pegar a flor da mão do Uchiha. Este percebeu, mas seu olhar não mudou. Apenas fitava com interesse a Hyuuga que mal respirava. Virou-se para continuar seu trajeto, passando pela garota que não dava indícios de que diria alguma coisa.

"O-Obrigada". Ao ouvir as palavras fracas vindas da boca dela, parou de andar e virou-se. Ela estava de costas, sem se mover de onde estava.

Olhou as costas da menina, intrigado, por ela ter demorado tanto a responder. "Não há de quê". Então continuou seu caminho.

A Hyuuga se sentia estranha e um pouco corada diante da situação. Segurava o embrulho contra o peito com vontade. Era estranho ver o Uchiha mais velho, ainda mais com um semblante tão calmo. Já fazia uns anos que ele se redimiu, mas se sentiu completamente desprotegida ao vê-lo.

As palavras que Neji vivia-lhe dizendo passearam sobre sua mente transtornada: _"Cuidado, não caia na conversa de certas pessoas."_ Ou até _"Alguns corações não mudam"_. Por isso, talvez, ela tenha sentido um pouco de medo devido a essa situação.

Um vento rasteiro subiu pelas costas da Hyuuga, lhe dando um arrepio na espinha. Tirou-lhe de todos os seus pensamentos. Como num transe, ela sentiu o tempo parar de repente. Só ela conseguia se mexer. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia distinguir a sensação que aqueles segundos lhe proporcionaram.

Mas, rapidamente, esse transe foi quebrado com uma grossa gota de chuva que caíra bem no meio de sua testa. Abriu os olhos e viu várias gotas grossas e pesadas começarem a cair, já estava bem escuro desde que a flor fora arrastada pelo vento. Começou a correr em direção à Mansão Hyuuga, segurando a sacola de compras e a flor como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não iria arriscar ter a flor tragada pelo vento novamente, ou arriscar que a pessoa que pudesse pegar a flor fosse o Uchiha.

Mesmo correndo, a Hyuuga não teve como escapar. A chuva pegara-lhe desprevenida, fazendo com que se encharcasse completamente. Tirou as sandálias, num ato para que conseguisse correr mais rápido e seguiu a dança de ruas e curvas. Foi entrando com pressa pelo portão da mansão. Seus pés ficaram completamente enlameados por pisar pelo jardim da frente descalça.

Ao passar pela grande porta de correr, Hinata caiu no chão, cansada. Ofegante por correr demais, tentava acalmar seus batimentos rápidos. O lugar onde ela estava começou a se formar uma poça. O vestido branco que usava ficou completamente transparente em seu corpo. _Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém no caminho pra reparar_. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar, ao dar uma risadinha cansada.

"Hinata-sama!" Aproximou-se Haruhi, trazendo uma toalha e secando o rosto da jovem Hyuuga.

"Desculpe-me por molhar o chão, Haruhi". Falou baixo, se recompondo. A empregada limpava-lhe o rosto com delicadeza.

"Não é nada, Hinata-sama, não se preocupe". Disse um tanto preocupada. A Hyuuga estava vermelha, o que fez com que a empregada achasse que estava com febre ou tivesse pego um resfriado. Na verdade, era por causa do cansaço que a corrida proporcionara.

"Eu vou me trocar, e logo faço o almoço, sim?" Disse a Hyuuga exausta, tendo ajuda da empregada para se levantar.

"Não é necessário, Hinata-sama". A garota olhou confusa. "Ayanami já fez o almoço. A senhora demorou, então seu pai se preocupou que ele não ficasse pronto a tempo".

Um som de decepção foi pronunciado pela garota. Olhou para a parede daquela sala e viu o relógio marcando 1:30 pm.

"Todos já almoçaram?" A empregada assentiu com a cabeça. Ela não imaginara que ter passado pela floricultura iria ter-lhe tomado tanto o tempo.

A empregada pegou a sacola de compras que estava no chão e levou até a cozinha. Logo em seguida, outro empregado vinha com alguns panos para secar o chão. Eles eram tão rápidos que a Hyuuga já estava acostumada. Apenas dirigiu-se para seu quarto, enquanto pingos sorrateiros escorriam do corpo molhado da morena.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou um grande ofurô que ficava no canto e o deixou encher. Pegou algumas ervas de banho que tinha guardado e colocou na banheira, fazendo a espuma começar a se formar. Era um ambiente muito bonito. A banheira era de madeira de carvalho e a água saia por um cano na parede. Pela grande janela, ao lado do ofurô, era possível ver uma linda árvore de cerejeira que vinha do quintal da mansão. Continuava bela mesmo com o tempo escuro no céu.

Um grande espelho ficava na parede contrária, e, ao seu lado, a pia e algumas toalhas magnificamente dobradas, separadas por uso. Havia também um sofá feito a mão e um grande vaso branco, contendo um bonsai de tamanho grande. Essa belíssima paisagem completava o ambiente de banho da garota.

Batidas foram ouvidas vindas da porta do quarto. A Hyuuga tinha despido o vestido molhado e aberto uma fresta da porta, fazendo com que a empregada que esperava na parte de fora pegasse a peça de roupa. A garota se dirigiu ao banheiro e colocou um dedo na água, para ver como estava a temperatura. Desligou a torneira e entrou no ofurô quente. Muita espuma já havia se formado naquele instante.

A garota se sentiu bem ao sentir a água quente em contato com a pele. Pegou o sabão e começou a se banhar, lavando os cabelos e o corpo delicadamente. Enquanto fazia isso, começou a pensar no seu querido loiro que devia estar muito longe dali. _Naruto-kun venha logo._ As imagens dos beijos carinhosos do menino faziam com que sua boca ficasse seca. Ele disse a ela que não tardaria em voltar e se conseguisse, iria trazer um presente.

Seus pensamentos, depois disso, começaram a tomar um rumo diferentemente inesperado. Os olhos azuis de seu amor começaram a perder a cor e se tornaram negros, como a noite. No lugar do cabelo loiro e espetado, foi formado um cabelo comprido e preto. A face sorridente de Naruto foi tomada por uma expressão séria, um pouco fria, de um certo Uchiha mais velho.

Hinata se assustou com essa imagem e escorregou da banheira, fazendo com que quase se afogasse. Começou a balançar a cabeça e bater em sua testa em sinal de reprovação. Aqueles olhos cor de ônix eram tão intensos que faziam como se ela estivesse hipnotizada.

_Hum... Eu devo estar com medo daquele olhar_. Imaginou, imergindo a cabeça dentro da água até o nariz. Foi a única explicação plausível que encontrou.

Continuou seu banho, limpando o corpo e os pensamentos também. Era melhor se apressar para almoçar e treinar. Neji não iria ficar nada satisfeito ao chegar e saber que a Hyuuga não fez seu treinamento matinal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O time 7 e 6 já estavam se aproximando de Suna. Sakura ficou pensando consigo desde que tinham saído daquela cidade para o que iam fazer quando chegassem lá. Eles teriam que arrumar um campo aberto aos visitantes para treinar, já que seus senseis iriam deixá-los e procurar o que Tsunade-sama havia perdido. _Afinal... O que ela perdeu mesmo?_

Kakashi não saiu da cola de Naruto desde que eles haviam deixado o restaurante. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não iria deixar que acontecesse de novo, o que quer que fosse. Enquanto caminhava, lia e se divertia com seu fiel escudeiro.

Passaram pelos guardas da entrada, identificando-se. No grande muro de pedra, centenas de shinobis silenciosos e quase irreconhecíveis guardavam a entrada e a segurança da Vila. Ao receberem a aprovação do capitão, os dois times entraram na cidade. O sol escaldante parecia ainda mais forte naquela área do continente, e a chuva que os havia pegado de surpresa no meio do caminho, parecia não ter atingido a Vila.

Os senseis levaram os alunos até o centro da cidade para arrumarem os alojamentos da noite. A rota já era bem conhecida por eles. Aproximaram-se de uma das pousadas de lá, que era um prédio mediano feito de barro e areia, assim como todo o resto da cidade, e entraram. Enquanto as meninas tomavam conta dos papéis, os meninos levavam as mochilas e suprimentos para os quartos no segundo andar. Cada shinobi se alojou em um pequeno quarto.

Depois de tudo posto em seu lugar, eles se reuniram na entrada do prédio.

"Bom, eu e Kakashi vamos até o Kazekage e procuraremos o item da Quinta". Disse Gai para os seis, se posicionando ao lado de Kakashi. "Vocês, tirem o dia para treinar".

"Ou para passearem pela cidade, a escolha é de vocês" Falou Kakashi, recebendo um olhar desaprovativo de Gai. O jounin passou a mão pela cabeça, desconcertado. "Voltamos à noite". E assim, sumiram da vista deles, numa cortina de fumaça.

Os seis se reuniram e fizeram uma roda. Teriam que decidir o que fazer agora.

"Eu me lembro de um campo aberto perto da entrada, se vocês quiserem, podemos treinar lá" Sakura se pronunciou, com a mão na cabeça, pensativa.

"Não irei treinar hoje" Disse TenTen, ajeitando algumas coisas na mochila que não havia tirado de suas costas. Lee olhou assustado pra a companheira. "Como assim TenTen? Porque você não vai treinar?"

"Ora, não é sempre que eu posso vir pra Suna sem ser obrigada a fazer uma missão" Disse, tirando uns papéis da mochila e começando a rabiscar alguma coisa. "Eu vou vasculhar o local, preciso aprender mais sobre a área, se eu quiser ser uma grande kunoichi".

Lee tentou argumentar sobre a resposta da amiga, mas sentiu a mão do Hyuuga sobre seu ombro. Neji lhe lançou um sinal negativo com a cabeça, para que não tentasse discutir com a garota.

"Eu irei com Sakura. Quanto mais treino, melhor" Falou o Uchiha, de braços cruzados.

"É, eu também vou" Respondeu Lee, enquanto ajeitava a bandana em sua testa. "Também" Neji ponderou de onde estava. _Óbvio que vou._

Os olhares pararam sobre Naruto, que ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal se iria treinar ou parar para comer um pote de ramen. Percebendo isso, fez uma careta para os colegas e rapidamente se pronunciou "Ei, é claro que eu vou! Não precisa nem responder" Disse, enquanto balançava os braços freneticamente.

Seguindo a Haruno, todos se dirigiram até onde o campo estava, enquanto TenTen seguiu pelo caminho oposto, indo ao centro da cidade.

Num grande campo vazio, não havia árvores, muito menos grama. Só a areia vermelha, dura, e a poeira que subia e descia como se estivesse dançando no ar. Cada um se posicionou para começar a treinar. Alguns sozinhos, outros em duplas. Estes se revisavam para um resultado mais efetivo.

A Haruno treinava sozinha. Queria melhorar seu controle de chakra. Não que estivesse ruim, afinal, seu controle sobre o chakra era perfeito. Mas ela queria conseguir cada vez mais colocá-lo num ponto do corpo, para ter mais força, assim como Tsunade lhe ensinara a fazer. Então, os meninos começaram a treinar em duplas. Achavam besteira treinar sozinhos.

Não havia nenhum problema eles treinarem em duplas, até o momento em que inverteram as colocações e os próximos a treinarem eram Neji e Naruto.

Eles lançavam olhares raivosos um pro outro, como se aquela luta não fosse um simples treino, e sim uma contagem pela vida e pela morte. Neji percebeu o olhar raivoso que Naruto lhe lançava e fez um olhar debochado para o loiro. "Está com medo, Naruto?" Provocou.

"Heh, claro que não." Respondeu, debochando também. "Vamos lutar sério, quero ver o que você pode fazer" Sorriu, triunfante.

O olhar do Hyuuga se tornou frio e raivoso. Não agüentou a brincadeira. "Vamos começar de uma vez então" Disse, franzindo o nariz e avançando para o colega.

A luta ficou intensa. Os dois usavam tudo o que tinham, nenhum dos dois queriam perder. Tanta força e tanto poder eram usados que Lee e Sasuke pararam seu treinamento e começaram a fitar a luta dos colegas. Perdiam sangue, se machucavam de verdade, mas não paravam.

"É impressão minha ou esses dois estão levando o treino a sério demais?" Disse Lee para Sasuke, um tanto preocupado com os amigos.

"Não é só impressão" O Uchiha respondeu, vendo a luta que, gradativamente, aumentava de nível. "Bom, deixa eles se matarem. Vamos voltar ao treino".

Lee assentiu com a cabeça, colocando uma mão nas costas, e a outra posicionada na frente de si, chamando o Uchiha para a batalha. Esse sorriu triunfante e avançou no garoto, começando uma nova batalha.

Eles treinaram e treinaram, enquanto o sol ia sumindo do horizonte. Ninguém queria parar de treinar, mesmo com o cansaço gigantesco. Depois que a luta de Neji e Naruto havia começado, eles também não haviam mais trocado as duplas. Isso continuou fervorosamente até o fim do dia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite logo chegou, fazendo com que todos parassem de treinar. Ninguém comentou uma palavra sobre a luta de Neji e Naruto, e nem sobre os ninjas estarem com o chakra completamente gasto e sem energias, _muito menos sangue. _Então, dirigiram-se de volta à pousada para descansar.

Ao adentrarem, viram Kakashi e Gai os esperando. Gai fez sua pose de Nice Guy, os dentes brilhantes, mostrando para os alunos que a missão fora concluída com êxito, para o alivio de todos.

"Gai-sensei..." Disse Lee, fazendo com que quem estivesse subindo parasse para prestar atenção no que ia dizer. "O que Tsunade-sama perdeu, afinal?"

Todos queriam saber. Afinal, ninguém havia contado o que a Quinta havia perdido. Estavam numa missão, _ridícula,_ sem nem saber o motivo real dela.

"Hum..." Gai começou, mas logo parou, abaixando a cabeça. Uma aura de desgosto pairou sobre si "Na verdade..."

"Ela perdeu alguns arquivos do Bingo Book numa aposta" Concluiu Kakashi, com uma gota formada em sua cabeça.

"QUÊEEEE?" Todos gritaram em uníssono. Fazendo a maior cara de decepção que poderiam. Os berros dos shinobis chamaram a atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam alojadas ali, com caras espantadas e com medo.

_Perder os arquivos do Bingo Book é demais... Agora, jogá-los numa aposta? Só poderia ser a vovó mesmo!_ Naruto puxava os cabelos com vontade, e não era o único. Enquanto a Haruno batia nas próprias mãos tentando não pensar no motivo da missão, para não se decepcionar com sua mestra, Sasuke tinha a mão no rosto com um semblante de decepção. Neji estava raivoso por dentro. _Perdi... Meu tempo... À toa..._ Pensava, enquanto, de braços cruzados, os apertava com força. Lee a esta hora, já estava no chão, completamente intrigado.

Depois de muitos murmúrios e lamentos, e claro, reclamações, os shinobis subiram e foram direto para seus aposentos, prontos para uma noite de sono.

Na porta do quarto de Naruto, enquanto este tirava as roupas e colocava o pijama, batidas foram ouvidas. "Entre!" Respondeu, enquanto amassava as roupas e as enfiava dentro da mochila.

"Yo, Naruto. Espero não estar atrapalhando" Falou Kakashi, parado na porta.

"Claro que não ta atrapalhando, Kakashi-sensei" Respondeu, enquanto dava um sorriso a ele.

"Sabe, Gai me contou umas coisas hoje a tarde que eu não tinha percebido até agora". Começou, recebendo a atenção do loiro, que arrumava a cama.

"Que coisas?" Perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Kakashi se sentiu apto a continuar ao ver a curiosidade de seu aluno.

"Já sabia que você estava se relacionando com a Hyuuguinha..." Disse, brincalhão. "Mas não sabia que você estava tendo uma rixa com o Neji por causa disso".

Naruto parou por um segundo de fazer o que estava fazendo, olhos arregalados. Várias imagens passaram sobre sua cabeça. Seus lábios secaram, mas passou a língua para umidificá-los novamente. Rapidamente, o choque passou, e voltou a ajeitar os travesseiros.

"Ah, esquece isso. Já tou me acostumando". Falou, com uma voz embriagada. A mentira podia ser facilmente detectada.

"Ahm, Sei, sei..." Fingiu que tinha acreditado nas palavras do menino. _Então, é realmente por isso que ele se abalou tanto com essa viagem._

Naruto se sentou sobre a cama e nada mais falou. Fitava o chão, desinteressado. Viajava em seus próprios pensamentos. Kakashi percebeu, mas não saiu do quarto, apenas continuou lá, no silêncio. Balançou a porta com as mãos, fazendo uma leve corrente de ar, num sinal de descontração. Naruto vendo seu sensei ali parado, o chamou para acompanhá-lo. Kakashi parou de brincar com a porta, dirigiu-se até o garoto e se sentou na ponta da cama. A janela estava completamente aberta. O vento, que soprava devagar, fazia os cabelos grisalhos dele balançarem lentamente.

"Kakashi-sensei" Disse, recebendo a atenção dele sobre si. "Você já teve namoradas antes?"

Uma gargalhada foi dada pelo jounin, fazendo com que o loiro fizesse uma cara emburrada, completamente constrangido com sua própria pergunta. A surpresa de ter sido pego por aquela pergunta sem nexo, do nada, foi boa. Batidas na parede vindas do quarto da Haruno foram ouvidas pelos dois. Parece que a risada de Kakashi havia acordado a menina.

"Claro que sim, Naruto" Respondeu, abaixando o tom de voz e limpando uma lágrima do olho. "Porque a pergunta?"

O garoto não respondeu, apenas agarrou-se mais forte ao travesseiro. A única coisa que podia ser ouvida eram alguns sons vindos da rua lá fora.

"É que já faz um tempo, que eu to pensando..." Começou, tendo a atenção do sensei sobre si "Sabe, eu gosto muito da Hinata, de verdade mesmo... E... acho que devia tentar algo mais sério". Kakashi escutava, tentando entender o quão o _'mais sério'_ significava.

"Naruto, você quer ter relações com a Hinata?" Disse, indiscretamente, rodando os olhos pelo ambiente. O loiro ficou tão vermelho que parecia que ele iria explodir a qualquer momento.

"C-claro que não!" Respondeu, levantando-se num pulo da cama. Fechando o punho e o apontando bem no rosto do jounin, como se fizesse menção em batê-lo. Estava completamente constrangido com aquela situação.

"Ahh... Entendi...". Disse Kakashi, pensando. "Então você já teve relações com ela..." Um galo se formou na cabeça do sensei que acordou de seus sonhos pervertidos ao receber um cascudo de Naruto. Este bufava e soltava fumaça pelas orelhas.

"Eu NUNCA toquei na Hinata-chan!" Fez uma ênfase ao pronunciar a palavra _nunca. _"Não o máximo que ela me permite! Eu não sou um sem-vergonha!" Voltou a se sentar na cama, de pernas e braços cruzados. Um biquinho emburrado foi formado, como uma criança que acabava de perder seu doce.

Kakashi ria internamente com a cena. O garoto ficou muito constrangido com toda aquela conversa. Era engraçado vê-lo ser pego tão desprevenido, o que era uma tarefa fácil durante esses dias.

"Bom, mas de qualquer forma" Tentou se livrar do semblante corado "Lembrar que o Neji não me quer a nenhum momento perto dela me faz desanimar".

Kakashi fitou-o. Vasculhou em sua mente alguma coisa que pudesse levantar a moral do garoto. Sabia já a muito tempo, na verdade não apenas ele, mas todos, que o Hyuuga não era uma pessoa de temperamento muito fácil e além disso, tratava a garota como se fosse sua irmã mais nova.

"Olhe, não vai te ajudar em nada se você se abalar a cada reprovação do Neji". Começou a fitar o teto enquanto o garoto voltou seus olhos pra ele. "Nada na vida é fácil, Naruto, e você sabe muito bem disso. Amores também não fogem a essa regra".

Naruto escutava com atenção. Mesmo que não parecesse, absorvia cada palavra. "Quer uma tremenda prova disso? Olhe para Sakura e Sasuke. Quanto tempo eles demoraram e quantas feridas cicatrizaram até conseguirem chegar onde estão agora?" Continuou desta vez parando para olhar para o loiro, que ergueu seu olhar para o jounin.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Kakashi deu um sorriso por baixo da máscara. Naruto não conseguia ver, mas sentiu que seu sensei sorria para ele.

"Tente dormir. Teremos uma longa viagem de volta, amanhã". Falou enquanto colocava a mão sobre o cabelo do aluno, bagunçando-o.

"Tem razão" Respondeu, com um sorriso discreto. Ajeitou-se na cama e se deitou. "Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei".

"Boa noite Naruto" Disse o jounin, se dirigindo à porta e a fechando devagar.

Naruto fitou a lua que podia ser vista da janela, ainda abraçado ao travesseiro. Ela estava serena, em um céu sem estrelas. Os grãos de areia voavam silenciosamente pelo ar. Fechou os olhos e em menos de um minuto, já tinha adormecido. Numa noite sem sonhos nem pesadelos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Eaaê, pessoas' :))**

Alguns disseram pra mim que o cap. 1 ficou um pouco confuso. É que eu quero que vocês usem bastante a imaginação enquanto lêem.

E afinal, tem que ler o resto pra entender, realmente é difícil perceber o assunto central com um cap. só ainda, certo?

BOM, de qualquer jeito, o que acharam do cap. 2? :D Esse realmente ficou grande! Desculpem, não imaginei que ficaria assim. '-'

Mandem muitas reviews, meus amores; 3

E também avisar que no final de cada cap. eu vou responder TODAS as reviews que me mandarem, uma por uma, sem preguiça! Então, vamos lá:

**Son Luisa** (Ouun.. brigado migs *-* mas você é muito safadona mesmo /danads =o não vai ter hentai ainda 'rum IAOUSHIEOHASHE; Ahh, fala sério! 24 horas que valeram a pena ;D e olha que eu to atualizando até que rápido! Reply note: Sasuke safadão? Já disse, não viu nada ainda 'rum[2] IAHSIEOHASE 3), **Uzu Hiina** (Não fala muita coisa porque você tem que imaginar por trás das entrelinhas '-' deixe sua imaginação fluir 3 e também... o primeiro cap. de qualquer fic não costuma explicar muita coisa :/ Siim, vem muita coisa boa daqui! o/ *espero*. Obg pela review :) ).

Agradecimentos especiais pra minha mãe, meu pai, meu cachorro... IUAHUIOSHEIUHAI; Mentchéra, eu não tenho cachorro D:

Kisses for all :*

**by: Marih :)**


	4. Planos

**Sentimentos Proibidos**

**Cap. 3 – Planos**

Ia amanhecendo devagar no horizonte. Os raios solares, ainda fracos, faziam sombras aos poucos nos prédios e casas na vila da folha. As pessoas acordavam dispostas, como na maioria dos dias. Levantavam-se e iam fazer suas tarefas, trabalhos e missões. As crianças, que eram acordadas pelos pais, faziam fila e pulavam de alegria ao ir para a academia e treinar tão cedo. Enquanto para os genins e até chunnins a academia já virara um lugar irritante, para os pequenos era completamente prazeroso.

O time 7 e o time 6 se aproximavam devagar do grande portão de madeira que separava a floresta da vila. Haviam dormido pouco e saído logo de madrugada para voltar e descansar completamente da missão. Como não pegaram chuva pelo caminho, ou qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse, puderam vir correndo.

Dois guardas, um de cada lado do portão, o abriu, dando passagem aos shinobis. Os dois senseis pararam e esperaram seus alunos se formarem ao redor deles, para que o ouvissem.

"Are are... Finalmente chegamos" Suspirou Kakashi, correndo os olhos pelo seu livro em mãos.

"E com uma pontuação perfeita de tempo. É claro" Pronunciou Gai, apertando a mão contra o peito e fazendo pose de herói. "Gai-sensei! Você é o melhor!" Lee ficou maravilhado com a típica auto-confiança de seu professor, o que fez os dois juntarem as mãos e fazerem poses estranhas.

Kakashi olhava tudo com graça, enquanto Neji e TenTen viam a cena com repugnância. _Eles nunca mudam_. Pensou a menina, soltando um suspiro e abaixando a cabeça.

Enquanto Gai e Lee estavam atuando logo adiante, Kakashi chamou a atenção dos outros para dar as palavras finais.

"Bom, como vocês já sabem a missão foi concluída com êxito. Quando Gai parar de sonhar eu e ele vamos nos reportar para a Hokage". Olhou para o rival, que agora fazia malabarismos no ar, recebendo aplausos fervorosos de Lee. _Depois dessa viagem longa e cansativa, como eles ainda arrumam energia? _Olhou intrigado para os dois. Balançou a cabeça e saiu de seus devaneios, voltando-se aos alunos novamente. "Vocês estão liberados para descansar agora" Dizendo isso, todos soltaram suspiros aliviados.

"Ai, graças!" Suspirou Sakura, enquanto sentia a mão de Sasuke pousar no seu ombro. Esta deu um sorriso para o Uchiha, que sorriu de volta. Ele segurou o queixo da Haruno, fazendo-a corar, como seus cabelos, enquanto fitava os orbes cor de ônix do shinobi.

Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura tinham seu momento mais romântico e 'à dois', os outros conversavam entre si.

"Vamos embora Lee" Disse TenTen, chamando a atenção da réplica de Gai que estava parado ao lado de Naruto. Lee assentiu com a cabeça e se despediu do loiro, que acenou com a mão. Neji fez companhia aos dois, cada qual indo para sua casa. Naruto ficou parado, vendo os três sumirem de vista.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro das folhas no ar. Konoha cheirava a orvalho na época de primavera. Um ventinho solitário passava pelos cabelos do ninja._ Finalmente, descanso._

Kakashi se aproximou. "Naruto?" Chamou, recebendo a atenção deste. "Vá descansar. Não perca tempo"

"Não posso descansar Kakashi-sensei" Disse. Kakashi ficou sem entender o que o garoto queria dizer. "Não enquanto não ver minha Hinata-chan". Sorriu, abobadamente.

O jounin entendeu e deu um sorriso, olhos fechados. Bagunçou o cabelo do loiro enquanto este fazia uma cara emburrada. "_Ei! Não sou mais criança!" _Bradou, fazendo com que o jounin risse da cara que seu aluno fazia.

"Vai, vai logo" Falou, fazendo sinal com uma das mãos para que fosse. O ninja hiper ativo deu um de seus sorrisos mais largos. Estralou os braços e os esticou, espreguiçando-se e então foi entrando na vila, acenando a seus companheiros enquanto ia caminhando.

Foi fazendo o seu percurso já bastante conhecido. Dirigia-se à grande mansão Hyuuga, que ficava no extremo da vila. Iria rever sua pequena, depois desses dias de saudade e sufoco. Será que ela estaria esperando-o de braços abertos, com o sorriso que tanto o encantou? Ele esperava, no fundo, que sim.

Não lembrava direito como havia sido pego pelos encantos da doce menina. Apenas acordou um dia, sabendo que ela era a pessoa certa pra ele. Não gostava de ficar falando demais sobre ela na frente dos outros, pois era motivo de chacota às vezes por ser tão _sentimental._ Mas, ele não estava errado, estava? É bom mostrar o quão se gosta de uma pessoa, quando se gosta realmente.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu que já estava se aproximando do grande portão de madeira trabalhada.

Ela estava lá, encostada em uma estátua, ao lado do portão. Esperando-o. Claro, como não tinha percebido? Ela _sempre_ sabia quando ele estava chegando.

"Naruto-kun!" A menina pulou de onde estava, correndo em direção ao loiro.

Ele jogou tudo que tinha em mãos no chão. Então, a garota pulou em seus braços e enlaçou o loiro. Um abraço apertado, recheado de saudade.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Dizia, apertando o pescoço do loiro com toda a força que podia. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

A única reação que Naruto conseguiu ter naquele momento foi inspirar profundamente o perfume dos cabelos negros que teimavam em dançar no seu nariz. A Hyuuga acariciou os fios loiros com delicadeza, fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha do garoto. Aprofundou a cabeça na volta do pescoço dele, se aninhando, como se ele fosse fugir dela.

Ele desfez o abraço para os olhos azuis encontrarem-se com os orbes perolados da Hyuuga. Ela olhava cada feição do rosto do loiro, analisando-o e ele percebeu. Um grande sorriso foi dado por ele, o que fez com que a garota corasse um pouco. Aquele sorriso, principalmente quando era sério, a fazia derreter por dentro.

"Hinata..." Pronunciou baixo, enquanto ainda sorria. Pegou uma mecha dela, acariciando cada fio dos cabelos negros azulados. A Hyuuga sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte no peito. A respiração dele foi se aproximando, cada vez mais perto do seu rosto e ela foi fechando os orbes perolados devagar.

Então, ele grudou seus lábios no dela. Depois de um selinho tímido, ela se entregou, abrindo a boca e dando passagem para a língua dele, que queria brincar em todo o seu interior. Ela o agarrou mais forte pelo pescoço, enquanto, durante o beijo, ele a levantava no ar. Eles se separaram e a Hyuuga deu uma gargalhada tímida, fazendo com que o loiro sorrisse de orelha a orelha. A expressão de felicidade no rosto dela, enquanto ele a rodava no ar, não tinha explicação. Ele não queria que aquela sensação acabasse _nunca._

"Naruto-kun, para, eu to ficando tonta" Disse, sorrindo, enquanto os cabelos compridos voavam com vontade.

"Ah, como você é chata" Respondeu, colocando a garota no chão e fingindo uma cara de bravo. Ela achou graça da atitude do shinobi. Ele podia ser bobo e ter demorado um pouco pra crescer, mas ele ficava diferente quando estava com ela. Ficava mais 'adulto'.

"Vem, vamos entrar" Falou a Hyuuga, puxando a mão dele. "N-Não Hinata-chan! É melhor a gente ficar aqui fora, olha que dia lindo que ta fazendo..." Ela fingiu não ouvir a desculpa dele e começou a puxá-lo com força pra dentro da mansão. A vergonha já começava a fazer parte de seu semblante.

Quando passaram pela porta de entrada, dois empregados que estavam parados ali falaram em uníssono. "_Bom dia Naruto-kun_" Fazendo uma reverência para o garoto. Ele acenou com a cabeça, desconcertado. Coçava os cabelos várias vezes, tentando se dispersar. Aqueles montes de empregados o deixavam sem jeito, não estava acostumado com tanta mordomia.

Outra empregada entrou apressada pela porta, trazendo a mochila e as coisas de Naruto para dentro, as posicionando em cima de uma mesa perto da parede. Quando o shinobi percebeu, os empregados já haviam ido embora. _Caramba... São pessoas de verdade? _Foi a única coisa que conseguia pensar, enquanto procurava os outros empregados com os olhos pelo salão, sem sucesso.

Hinata puxou Naruto para se sentar em um dos sofás bem dispostos no salão de entrada e se sentou ao seu lado. Enquanto estava sentado, olhava tudo com interesse. _Cabe o meu quarto umas duas vezes só aqui nessa sala! _Olhou, abobado. O máximo que já tinha entrado na mansão era pra dentro do portão de madeira, no jardim da frente.

"Hinata. Queria..." Estancou no lugar Neji, que havia acabado de entrar no aposento. Naruto e Hinata se assustaram com a entrada repentina do Hyuuga. Neji fitou o loiro com desgosto, olhando-o de cima a baixo, sentado ao lado de sua prima. Naruto percebeu o olhar frio que o Hyuuga lhe lançava, mas fingiu que não era com ele. Não iria dar esse gostinho pra ele, ainda mais perto da garota.

"Neji-kun" Pronunciou ela, sorrindo timidamente para o primo que estava olhando-os "Dê oi ao Naruto-kun".

"Nós já nos vimos hoje" Falou friamente o Hyuuga, virando-se e saindo do aposento mais rápido do que havia chegado.

_Que cara chato. Não consegue nem disfarçar. _Era incrível como o Hyuuga conseguia ser mais frio que Sasuke quando este queria alguma coisa e não obtinha sucesso. Hinata ficou sem entender porque o primo havia sido tão seco, mas sua preocupação não tardou muito a desaparecer. _Ele é assim mesmo._ Foi a conclusão mais plausível que chegou.

"E como foi a missão na Vila da Areia, Naruto-kun?" Perguntou, tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos.

"Ah, foi completamente chata" Respondeu, fazendo uma careta "A vovó Tsunade perdeu uns arquivos numa aposta e obrigou a gente a pegar de volta. Na verdade, foram os senseis que pegaram, porque a gente não fez nada!" Dizia raivoso.

"Ah, entendi" Respondeu a menina, vendo a expressão entediada no rosto dele "Faz um tempo que a gente também não tem missões... Kiba fica entediado e briga com a sensei por causa disso. Mas ela não tem culpa" Lembrava-se a garota da ultima reunião que teve com o seu time. Não fora muito legal.

"Quer saber? Esquece esses negócios de missões e tal!" Bradou o ninja, chamando a atenção da menina "Eu quero é aproveitar sua companhia" Um sorriso foi formado em seu rosto.

Hinata corou um pouco, mas retribui o sorriso delicadamente. O loiro a abraçou e começou a dar beijinhos rápidos no pescoço da garota e a fazer cócegas em sua barriga. Ela soltava gargalhadas tímidas, e tentava fugir das mãos ligeiras do loiro, sem sucesso. Ficaram algumas horas assim. Conversando, trocando os poucos carinhos que ela lhe permitia, e brincando um com o outro para distrair. A única coisa que eles não sabiam é que, atrás da parede do corredor, havia um Hyuuga muito irritado, de braços cruzados, visualizando e sentindo a aura que emanava dos dois com frieza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Se ele está achando que vai ser fácil, se enganou. _Pensava raivoso um garoto alto e robusto, enquanto treinava com vontade num quintal gigantesco e bem cuidado. O garoto, de cabelos compridos e orbes mais negros que a noite, tinha uma expressão séria e fria. _Medonha_ até.

Parou por um momento seu treinamento e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Depois de poucos segundos os abriu novamente. _Chegou._

Deixou os poucos equipamentos que usava no chão e se dirigiu para dentro da grande mansão, arrastando e abrindo as portas pelo caminho com força. Dirigiu-se até a entrada e se deparou com um garoto abaixado no chão, tirando os sapatos e deixando as coisas espalhadas pelo local.

"Ora, se não é meu _querido _irmãozinho" Se pronunciou, dando ênfase no querido com um tom de repulsa. O garoto, que estava abaixado olhou pra cima de encontro com os olhos do irmão e fez uma cara séria.

"O que você quer, Itachi?" Respondeu, levantando-se e encarando o mais velho. As trocas de olhares fuzilavam um ao outro com vontade.

"Quero que você cresça e aprenda a limpar sua própria sujeira" Disse, olhando sério pro garoto. Sasuke achou graça da fala do irmão.

"Ora, porque tanta reclamação? Eu sei muito bem cuidar das minhas coisas, você não precisa se preocupar" Sasuke deu um sorriso debochado, o que fez com que a tensão do ambiente só aumentasse.

"Se realmente acha que eu ligo pras suas coisas, você devia repensar" Sua voz era tão fria que poderia congelar uma pessoa mais delicada. Seu tom de voz não perdia o rumo.

Sasuke olhou com uma pontada de raiva pro irmão, que não perdia a compostura. "Pare de me encher" Retrucou, saindo da sala de entrada e indo em direção ao seus aposentos. Itachi revirou os olhos e contou alguns segundos, até seguir o irmão pelo corredor. Sasuke percebeu que estava sendo seguido pelo irmão mas não disse uma palavra. Continuava a guardar as coisas e a se arrumar como se o Uchiha mais velho não existisse.

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema em você se divertir desde que não atrapalhe meu espaço" Falou Itachi, parando no lugar.

Quando Sasuke ia se virar, irritado, para brigar com o irmão, estancou. Seu olhar ficou vidrado na mão de Itachi. Este segurava um item íntimo e bem indiscreto. Um _sutiã rosa_ rodava na mão do Uchiha mais velho, que ainda continha a expressão fria no rosto.

"V-Você..." Sasuke ficou sem palavras, a raiva começava a tingir sua face. "Porque você entrou no meu quarto?" Franziu o nariz e fechou os punhos, estava começando a se chatear.

"Pra que eu ia querer entrar no seu quarto?" Respondeu calmo o mais velho, ainda rodando a peça íntima nas mãos. "Isso aqui eu achei no corredor. Junto com tudo fora do lugar e _minhas_ coisas também". Quando pronunciou a palavra 'minhas' parou de rodar a peça e a apertou nas mãos. Sua expressão fria agora começava a se tornar perigosa.

"Não precisava relar a mão em nada. Das minhas coisas cuido eu". Respondeu Sasuke, ainda um tanto irritado, mas tentando voltar a sua expressão rotineira. Não estava com paciência para brigar naquele momento.

Itachi voltou a ter a expressão serena novamente. Se é que a expressão fria dele podia ser considerada serena. Os dois fitaram-se por um tempo ali, parados no corredor a alguns passos de distância um do outro.

"Da próxima vez que trouxer uma _amiguinha_ pra cá, ensine-a a fazer o serviço completo". Ponderou, enquanto tacava a peça de roupa rosa no chão aos pés do Uchiha mais novo.

Itachi virou-se para voltar ao seu treinamento no quintal da mansão. Sasuke não tinha expressão em seu rosto, os cabelos tampavam-lhe os olhos fazendo com que uma sombra o tornasse ameaçador. Os punhos cerraram-se novamente, desta vez com tanta força que ele estava machucando as próprias mãos.

"_Ora, seu..." _Rosnou, e, num ato instintivo, começou a correr, avançando em cima do irmão que estava andando lentamente.

Itachi apenas parou de andar e olhou para frente, sem emoção. Contou uns segundos até dar um passo para a direita e sair da direção do irmão raivoso, que havia passado reto por ele. Então, o pegou pelas costas, segurando seus braços de um modo que não pudesse se mover. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando Sasuke percebeu, estava sendo segurado pelo irmão, sem muito por onde correr. Sasuke tinha um semblante raivoso, os olhos ardiam e ele rosnava. Apertava os punhos cada vez mais.

"Você acha que é quem pra falar de mim?" Bradou raivoso, enquanto o irmão o segurava, olhando-o intrigado. "Ou falar de Sakura!"

"Ah, então o nome da sua nova putinha é Sakura? Coitada... Tsc Tsc" Disse ao pé do ouvido do irmão, irritando-o ainda mais. "E ela já sabe que você adora brincar com todo mundo? Você não devia mexer com os sentimentos dos outros assim". Fingiu decepção, fazendo Sasuke urrar de raiva em seus braços.

Sasuke de algum modo, conseguiu colocar a perna por trás do calcanhar do irmão mais velho, fazendo com que esse deixasse uma brecha vaga para o mais novo se soltar. Ao fazer isso, tentou mandar uma de direita pela jugular do irmão, mas não teve sucesso. Itachi foi mais rápido e segurou a mão de Sasuke, apertando-a com vontade.

Segurou as duas mãos do irmão mais novo e o imobilizou. Chegou bem perto do ouvido dele, falando baixo. "Você tem que ensiná-la a aprender a limpar depois que fizer o serviço" Falava com graça na voz. Irritar Sasuke era a coisa mais fácil.

Quando Sasuke revirou-se no lugar, pronto para dar algum golpe de verdade, Itachi o chutou na batata da perna, em um ângulo por trás do joelho, fazendo o Uchiha mais novo dar um grito de dor e cair no chão. A perna rapidamente já ficou vermelha com o chute poderoso.

_Ele nunca aprende._ Pensou Itachi, vendo o irmão que segurava a perna com força no chão.

"Você acha que é melhor do que todo mundo. Mas não passa de um nada!" Gritou, fazendo com que o mais velho arregalasse os olhos, mesmo frios. "Você nunca vai mudar, não sabe cuidar da própria vida" Cada palavra saia com vontade da boca do mais novo, fazendo o mais velho arquear uma sombrancelha. "Mesmo que você seja bom, ninguém te quer por perto! Você é um nada. É por isso que você interfere tanto, aposto que queria ta no meu lugar!" As palavras saiam cuspidas da boca de Sasuke, que queria falar tudo que tinha vontade. Estava cansado do mais velho atrapalhar sua vida.

Itachi se irritou com todas as palavras do mais novo. Seu olhar começou a ficar assassino novamente. Ele agarrou Sasuke, que estava no chão, pela gola de sua camiseta e o levantou no ar. Itachi, que agora estava com a mesma raiva nos olhos que Sasuke, fechou o punho e o preparou para dar o ataque final. Estava realmente irritado e não iria ligar se deixasse o irmão desmaiado, ali mesmo. Seria bom para aprender a medir as palavras.

"Eu nunca vou te perdoar, depois de tudo que você fez!" Bradou um Sasuke raivoso, enquanto esperava o soco que demorava tanto a vir.

Mas o soco não veio. Itachi ficou com a mão preparada parada no ar. Ele foi abaixando-a lentamente até voltar ao lugar original. Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu a expressão fria no olhar do irmão retornar lentamente. Os dois não paravam de se olhar e o silencio reinou naquele ambiente tão devastado e tenso.

"Eu nunca pedi para que me perdoasse" Se pronunciou o Uchiha, encarando o irmão mais novo enquanto ainda o segurava pela gola da camisa.

Sasuke não parava de fitá-lo. Tinha um semblante raivoso na face, enquanto segurava as mãos do mais velho, tentando se livrar delas. O Uchiha mais velho apenas o olhava, sem nenhuma emoção.

Num ato instintivo, largou o irmão, que caiu sentado no chão. Eles não trocavam nenhuma palavra. Apenas ficaram se encarando, sem se mover.

Itachi virou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto, no qual fechou a porta. Deixando um Sasuke atordoado e raivoso no chão do corredor. Sasuke levantou-se com dificuldade. Sua perna latejava de dor e estava começando a arroxear. Ficou parado ali, sem se mover por uns instantes, enquanto tentava recobrar sua calma. Não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, apenas sentia um ódio dentro de si, o que fez com que cerrasse os punhos com força e olhasse para seus pés. Não sabia o que pensar do irmão, não conseguia perdoá-lo. _Talvez nunca consiga._

Deu um murro na parede da casa, o que fez um pequeno impacto, sem muitos resultados. Respirou fundo e virou-se indo em direção ao seu quarto, mancando. Entrou e fechou a porta com força. Logo em seguida, a trancou.

Alguns minutos depois a porta do quarto do Uchiha mais velho foi aberta lentamente. Este saiu do quarto com uma mochila nas costas e vestido com suas roupas de treino.

_Vai ser melhor, se eu der um tempo._ Pensou, enquanto se abaixava e arrumava os sapatos. Olhou para a porta do quarto do irmão, que não fazia nenhum barulho. Levantou-se, dando mais uma olhada para a casa e ao redor e se dirigiu para a entrada da mansão. Saiu dali, indo para algum lugar, sem dar explicações.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Até, Naruto-kun!" Disse a menina, acenando para seu amado da porta da mansão.

"Tchaau Hinata-chaaan!" Respondeu ao longe, enquanto acenava e ia correndo pra casa.

Ela ficou olhando o loiro sumir entre as casas da vila e entrou no salão. Esticou um dos braços e se espreguiçou. _É tão bom matar a saudade!_ Pensava sonhadora, enquanto abraçava os próprios braços e a dar voltinhas pelo corredor, fazendo o vestido que usava levantar-se lentamente.

Mas seus sonhos foram quebrados ao ouvir uma voz fria vindo atrás de si. Ela deu um pulo e se envergonhou por ter sido pega dançando sozinha. Seu primo era muito sério para essas coisas, e achava impróprio a garota não se portar devidamente.

"Hinata" Se pronunciou Neji, saindo de outro corredor e aparecendo atrás da menina. Ele estava muito sério, o que fez com que a Hyuuga tremesse um pouco com o olhar gélido sobre si.

"S-Sim? Neji-kun?" Perguntou, temendo o que poderia ser. Ele encarou o semblante medroso da menina sem reação.

"Precisamos conversar" Disse, saindo dali e se dirigindo à algum lugar. Hinata acordou de seus devaneios e seguiu o primo, que estava indo em direção ao salão que ficava perto do dojo. Esperou que a menina entrasse e fechou a porta, se posicionou, parando na sua frente.

Ele cruzou os braços e ficou encarando a Hyuuga. Ela ficou incomodada com ele olhando-a tão fixamente e começou a passar as mãos pelos braços, assim como fazia quando era pequena. Neji deixava-a desconcertada. Ele exigia demais dela. No mínimo, perfeição.

"Porque você o trouxe aqui?" Falou, referindo-se à Naruto.

"Bom, Neji-kun... Ele é meu namorado e..." Neji colocou as mãos na frente da menina, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar. A expressão amedrontada dela fazia com que Neji se sentisse mal, mas para ele, era tudo necessário.

"Aquele idiota não pode ser considerado um namorado" Falou, friamente. A Hyuuga engoliu em seco e começou a apertar os braços devagar. O suor começava a descer pelo seu rosto.

"Ele é um imbecil, Hinata. Não tem responsabilidades. É uma criança emburrada num corpo errado". Fuzilou. Hinata estava sentindo o peso de cada palavra do primo cair sobre sua cabeça atordoada.

"Mas eu o amo e..." Foi impedida novamente. "_Não me atrapalhe"_ Respondeu o Hyuuga, franzindo o cenho e cuspindo as palavras.

"Que amor ridículo" Debochou, cruzando os braços "Você já parou pra pensar que se ficar com ele você vai ter mais do que 'seus filhos' para cuidar? Ele é infantil, Hinata. Não tem condições de te dar nada. É fraco. Insignificante. Não vai te dar nenhum futuro". Cada palavra saia seca, sem emoção.

Os olhos da Hyuuga começaram a marejar. Todas aquelas palavras estavam machucando. Por mais que o primo quisesse seu bem, ele não poderia falar dos outros desse jeito, cuspindo coisas na cara dela. Naruto tinha mudado... _Não tinha? _Pelo menos com ela, ele estava diferente.

"Pense Hinata, pense" Neji a agarrou pelos ombros e chacoalhou-a devagar, fazendo seus olhos marejarem cada vez mais "Você quer um encosto pro resto da sua vida?" Dizia, seu nariz se franzindo cada vez mais. Os olhos perolados intensos e protetores encontrando-se com os com medrosos.

"Pare Neji-kun!" Retrucou Hinata, empurrando-o de leve, o que não fez muito efeito. "Eu amo o Naruto-kun e... E..." Tentava achar as palavras, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair pelo rosto branco da garota, devagar. "Ele me ama também! Ele fica diferente quando ta comigo!"

"Pare de sonhar Hinata. Você não é mais criança" Respondeu, frio. A Hyuuga segurava os cabelos com força, como se isso fosse tirar todas aquelas palavras de sua mente. Tirar aquela agonia de si.

"Eu estou vendo já a muito tempo vocês dois. Ele NÃO presta pra você!" Gritou ao falar a palavra não, assustando a menina e fazendo-a olhar pra ele. Ela tremia pouco, mas estava assustada, estava triste. Neji exigia _demais_ dela.

"Chega! Chega!" Começou a gritar, enquanto apertava os cabelos com mais força. O rosto pálido havia ficado muito vermelho e as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto branco, quase sumindo em sua pele.

"Hinata. Eu só quero seu bem" Respirou fundo o Hyuuga, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da prima. Quando ela sentiu a mão sobre si, se abaixou e ficou de joelhos no chão. Neji olhava-a sem expressar tristeza ou qualquer outra emoção, como se não ligasse para a dor da prima. Mas ele ligava sim. Apenas tinha dificuldade em demonstrar.

"Uma hora você vai me agradecer por todas essas palavras" Falou, sério. A Hyuuga nada respondia, apenas chorava enquanto estava abaixada no chão com as mãos segurando a barriga.

Neji se dirigiu a porta e abriu-a. Olhou para a menina no chão, chorosa, e deu o ultimo aviso.

"Se você continuar com essa besteira, eu vou interferir. Pense bem nisso" E saiu, deixando-a ali, sozinha.

_Porque Neji-kun? Por quê? _Pensava, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a cair. Deitou-se no chão e ficou ali sem se mover. Apenas chorando e tentando lembrar-se do sorriso do seu loiro. Mas, infelizmente, a imagem do sorriso brincalhão não conseguia aparecer em sua mente transtornada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto andava de volta pra casa, Naruto parou ao ver uma loja muito bonita. Era uma joalheria.

Começou a olhar a vitrine, procurando algo específico. Várias peças brilhantes eram postas em fileira em cima de pedestais, com algumas pétalas e flores em volta, contornando-as. Não era uma loja muito grande, mas aparentava ser luxuosa.

_Nossa... Quanta coisa. _Pensou, ao colocar as mãos no vidro. _Acho que eu devia ter visto isso já há mais tempo.. - _Um suspiro foi dado pelo shinobi, enquanto parava de olhar a vitrine e coçava a cabeça.

"Ei, olá olá!" Se pronunciou animado, um senhor de idade na porta da loja. O que fez com que Naruto se assustasse e desse um pulo.

"Está procurando uma bela jóia?" Disse, dando passos rápidos com as perninhas curtas. O homem era baixo. Não chegava à metade do corpo de Naruto. Ele tinha um sorriso bangela, de orelha a orelha.

"Na verdade..." Naruto tentou responder, mas foi impedido pela mão do homem que quase acertara seu rosto. Este chegou com o rosto mais perto do loiro, franzindo o cenho e fitando-o. Naruto ficou em uma situação delicada, sem conseguir se mover. Assustado.

"Há! Então você quer uma jóia para sua amada!" A expressão séria voltou a ter o mesmo sorriso bangela de antes. "Venha, venha comigo!" O Senhor puxou Naruto consigo para dentro da loja, pela manga da camisa, antes que este pudesse responder alguma coisa.

A loja continha muitas parafernálias penduradas no teto e espalhadas pelos balcões. Parecia que não vendia apenas jóias, mas uma quantidade aleatória de itens. Enquanto era puxado pelo velhote baixinho, Naruto desviava a cabeça de itens que tentavam acertá-lo pelo caminho. Era uma loja pequena, mas bem limpa. Na verdade, se você olhasse para o chão, podia ver-se refletido nele. Havia dois andares, e o de cima, que mais parecia um sótão, era conectado a uma escada de ferro. Vários itens e talismãs rodavam e faziam barulhos calmos, presos ao teto baixo.

Naruto olhava intrigado toda a loja. Nunca havia entrado lá antes.

O velho parou de puxar Naruto e andava pra lá e para cá como um foguete, com as perninhas curtas. Pegou várias jóias belíssimas e as posicionou em cima do balcão de vidro, em fileira. Subiu num banquinho atrás do balcão, com a ajuda de uma mini-escada. Ficou olhando o garoto, que visualizava cada cantinho da loja com interesse.

"Venha, venha aqui". Disse, chamando-o com a mãozinha pequena. Naruto foi até o balcão e começou a analisar jóia por jóia. Eram belíssimas. Todas trabalhadas a mão, com a aparência de que haviam sido feitas com muito carinho. Não haviam apenas anéis postos na frente do shinobi, mas colares e pulseiras de pedra.

"Eu fiz cada uma dessas peças..." Começou a se pronunciar, o velho "... Cada uma é feita com uma pedra rara. Algumas até, só podem ser achadas com muita dificuldade". Levantou o dedinho minúsculo na frente do rosto do loiro, para que ele prestasse muita atenção no que dizia.

"Está entendendo bem?" Apontou o dedinho no nariz de Naruto, que o fez engolir em seco "Não vai encontrar nada melhor sem ser minha mercadoria!". O senhor estava com uma expressão séria e o loiro estava assustado diante do velinho louco. De repente, o idoso começou a gargalhar marotamente, vendo a expressão séria do menino. Colocou as mãos na barriga, para tentar conter a dor. Naruto fez uma cara de desgosto, e fitou o homem, com os olhos semicerrados. _Ele ta tirando uma com a minha cara... _Intrigado, tentava imaginar se o velho queria assustá-lo ou se o achava algum tipo palhaço.

Foi parando de rir lentamente, enquanto limpava os olhinhos, que haviam marejado por causa da gargalhada intensa.

"Estou brincando garoto, calma!" Disse, vendo que o menino tinha perdido a paciência e começava a ficar vermelho. "Mas, diga-me. Como é a personalidade de sua querida?"

Naruto parou. Voltou a ter o olhar sereno no rosto. _A personalidade... Da Hinata-chan? _Sabia bem como era a personalidade dela, mas, como iria explicar isso ao velho?

"Bom..." Começou, colocando a mão na cabeça e bagunçando os cabelos espetados. "Ela é bem delicada e também é bastante tímida. Vive com um sorriso sereno no rosto e, quando você olha pra ela..." O loiro parou de falar e sorriu.

Estava sonhando em pé. O velinho olhava-o, apoiado no balcão, como se tivesse escutando uma história de ninar.

"... É como se tudo de ruim fosse embora". Completou. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam junto a um sorriso sincero.

O senhor, dono da loja, não tinha reação. Via a face serena do menino, o sorriso sincero, os olhos sonhadores... Ele realmente tinha um sentimento profundo por essa menina angelical, não importava quem fosse. E isso era facilmente percebido, era só prestar atenção na reação dele ao pronunciar o nome dela.

Sem nada dizer, desceu do banquinho e subiu a escada de ferro, se dirigindo ao segundo andar da loja. Naruto percebeu que o senhor saiu sem falar nada e nem dar explicações de onde iria. _Ora... O que há de errado com esse velho?_ Fechou os olhos, e coçou a cabeça.

Esperou, esperou e esperou. Andou de um lado para o outro. Cruzou os braços, se sentou, e voltou-se a se levantar. O velho havia sumido no sótão e não havia voltado. Naruto, sem nada pra fazer, começou a seguir o ventilador de teto com os olhos. Rodava-os na direção em que ele rodava. _Argh, o que esse velhote acha que eu sou? Idiota? _Começou a bater os pés no chão enquanto pensava em diversas possibilidades de 'como se esganar um velho _sacana_'.

Entediado e cansado de esperar, dirigiu-se até a porta de entrada da joalheria e abriu-a. Esta transferiu um barulho para uma sineta no alto, que indicava que saia ou chegava algum freguês.

"Ei garoto! Onde é que você pensa que vai?" Soou o velho, do alto da escada de ferro, segurando... Nada. Passou uma eternidade lá em cima para não conter nada nas mãos.

Naruto olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos pro velho. Fechou a porta e voltou para perto do balcão de vidro. O velho senhor desceu a escadinha apressado, indo até o menino novamente. Naruto começou a observar o velho de cima em baixo. Procurando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. _Nada._ Revirou os olhos e deu uma olhada mais uma vez, pensando que era só sua imaginação. Mas, ela não estava tão ruim assim. Realmente não tinha_ nada _junto com o velho_._

"Que história é essa, afinal?" Gritou Naruto, batendo as duas mãos com força em cima do vidro, fazendo o balcão tremer. "Me fez esperar uma eternidade pra não trazer nada, seu velhote!".

O senhor seguia Naruto com os olhos enquanto subia no banquinho de novo. Estava com os orbes semi-cerrados e uma cara de poucos amigos. De repente, este levantou a mãozinha, ligeiro, e deu um tabefe na cabeça do loiro, o tirando do rumo.

"Você devia ser mais educado com os mais velhos!" Rosnou o homem, enquanto via Naruto ficar vermelho e inchar as bochechas, começando a se irritar como uma criança.

"Ora, seu... !" Ia se pronunciar, mas o velho mandou se calar, novamente. O loiro estava ficando cansado de tanta enrolação. Apenas queria sair daquela loja e ir embora. Sumir da vista daquele velho louco. _Não existe só uma joalheria em Konoha, posso procurar em outro lugar!_ Pensou, bufante.

"Acha que eu iria sumir sem trazer algo que chamasse sua atenção? Olhe bem pra isso, garoto!" Se pronunciou o homem, tirando de baixo da blusa, coberto por uns panos, uma caixinha pequena de veludo azul.

Naruto se aproximou mais perto do balcão, olhando fixamente a caixinha. O velho a pôs com delicadeza no balcão de vidro.

"Isso aqui, eu terminei ontem mesmo!" Disse, com um brilho empolgado no olhar, abrindo a caixinha de veludo com muito cuidado. "Não é minha maior obra, mas tem um nível aceitável para você, creio eu" Continuou, dando de ombros.

Dentro da caixa havia um anel. Mas não era um anel qualquer que você acha fácil por ai, em qualquer lugar. Era, simplesmente, maravilhosa.

"Vou explicar pra você garoto, pra não ficar perdido" Começou o velho, enquanto Naruto estava com a cabeça deitada no balcão, olhando cada detalhe do anel.

"É uma aliança. Feita com ouro simples" Rodava o dedo pelo aro do anel, mostrando-o. "E aqui, lápis-lazúli. Pequenas pedrinhas enfileiradas. Ta vendo?" Disse, apontando para a parte de cima do anel, com cuidado.

Naruto estava maravilhado. Não conhecia nada sobre pedras preciosas, jóias, ou coisa do tipo. Mas a aliança era linda e simples. Aparentava ser um pouco cara, mas ele poderia fazer um esforço, certo? Afinal, era _sua Hinata-chan._

"Bom, velhote, você ganhou minha atenção!" Disse, ficando em pé e dando um sorriso triunfante. "Quanto é que sai esse anel?"

"Ora ora, agora estamos começando a conversar direito!" O sorriso banguela se formava novamente no rosto enrugado "Deixe-me ver..." O velho tirou um pedaço de papel de baixo do balcão, molhou uma pena na tinta e começou a rabiscá-lo. Fazendo números, contas, e um resultado que trazia vários zeros consigo.

Naruto fitava o papel paralisado, enquanto engolia em seco. A cada zero que o velhote pincelava, uma gota de suor escorregava pelo rosto do shinobi.

"Vai dar..." Uma pausa foi feita, enquanto o velho levantava o papel, sumindo atrás dele. "96.650,00 ¥" Sorriu abobado o velho, enquanto mostrava o papel para o loiro, enfiando-o na cara dele.

"QUEÊEEE? 96.000?" Naruto deu um berro que fez com que Konoha e o continente inteiro ouvissem. Pegou o velho pelo pescoço, com as duas mãos e começou a estrangulá-lo. "Ladrão! Velho doido! Quem é que consegue comprar uma coisa dessas?" Chacoalhava o velho com vontade. Este tentava se livrar das mãos fortes do garoto, que pareciam não querer soltá-lo.

"Para com isso, menino ingrato! Eu ainda te dei um desconto!" Disse o velho, balançando as perninhas no ar enquanto Naruto começava a ter o rosto tomado pela cor vermelha. "Desconto? Que bosta de desconto foi essa!".

As pessoas passavam pela frente da loja assustadas. Ouviam o barulho e quando iam ver pela vitrine, ficavam horrorizadas com a cena. _Venha filha, não veja isso._ Dizia uma mãe lá fora, arrastando a filha para longe. _São uns malucos! _Cochichavam uns homens, olhando para dentro, enquanto sumiam de vista rapidamente.

"Pense..." Começou a vasculhar em sua mente algo que fizesse o garoto mudar de idéia. "Pense na garota! Pense em como ela vai ficar feliz e bonita com esse anel!" Tentou, enquanto lutava para se soltar.

O shinobi parou de apertar o pescoço do velho. Imaginou sua menina com aquele anel. Imaginou a felicidade que pairaria sobre seu rosto, com o sorriso singelo e a delicadeza. Soltou-o e voltou a ter a mesma expressão boba de antes. Sonhadora.

O velho pigarreou com a mão na boca e começou a desamassar a roupa. Se ajeitou no seu lugar, massageando o pescoço dolorido por causa dos apertões.

"Já que você é um comprador bastante apaixonado..." Disse, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos "Eu posso parcelar a aliança pra você em até quatro vezes. Minha oferta final" Como uma formiga, voltou-se para trás do balcão e subiu novamente no banquinho. Tomando cuidado para se agarrar bem a ele para não sofrer um ataque novamente.

Naruto deu um suspiro cansado. Esse anel ia lhe destruir muitos planos. Conseguiria pagar, mas ficaria um bom tempo sem comprar nada além de comida. _Tudo pela Hinata-chan... Tudo pela Hinata-chan... _Começou a dar soquinhos em sua cabeça, absorvendo toda essa situação.

"Muito bem, eu vou comprar" Respondeu o loiro, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico.

"Hoho, assim que se fala!" O velhote deu uma gargalhada, poucos dentes à mostra. Pegou a caixinha com cuidado e a ajeitou em outra caixinha, com um laço por cima, que não demorou muito para ficar pronta. Ajeitou os papéis e fez Naruto assiná-los, como um pequeno contrato. O velho colocou a caixa sobre as mãos de Naruto "Muito cuidado com meu _precioso_" Disse, dando ênfase à palavra 'precioso'. Enquanto pegava a outra mão do shinobi, que estava livre, e a balançava freneticamente.

Naruto saiu da loja e parou no meio da rua. Não parava de olhar a caixinha branca com o lacinho rosa. _Não vai demorar muito agora. _Pensou, sorrindo. _Me espere, Hinata-chan. _Apertou a caixinha, colocando-a perto do peito. E então foi embora, com o embrulho nas mãos, fazendo planos de como entregar o presente à kunoichi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não muito longe dali um vulto corria apressado por entre o comércio. A garota, ofegante, ultrapassava as pessoas que andavam calmamente pela rua. _Ei, cuidado!_ Gritou um homem quando a menina passou ligeira por debaixo de suas pernas. _Desculpe! _Acenou, enquanto continuava a correr em direção a um prédio bem alto na vila. Subiu pelas paredes e chegou ao topo, parando para tomar ar e respirar.

"Hey Moegi, porque essa pressa toda?" Se pronunciou um garoto que estava sentado em um cano que saia por cima do telhado do prédio. Tinha um olhar brincalhão no rosto. A touca e a carinha de criança que faziam parte de seu semblante, agora mostravam um Konohamaru mais velho e _formado_. A bandana cintilava em sua testa.

"Tenho... Algo interessante... A dizer..." Arfava a garota com dificuldade, tentando juntar as palavras que saiam lentas pela boca cansada.

O garoto desceu de onde estava e parou em frente à menina. "Heh, ora diga logo! Você me deixou curioso!" Cruzou os braços enquanto falava, vendo que a menina já tinha voltado a sua expressão marota de sempre.

"Konohamaru-kun... Naruto-sama tem uma namorada né?" Falou, chamando a atenção do menino.

"Tem sim, que eu me lembre. Que que tem?". Perguntou curioso. A menina começou a raciocinar como começar a contar, formando uma história bem bolada.

"Bom. Eu tava esses dias na rua fazendo uns negócios pra minha mãe e vi uma cena muito interessante..." Cruzou um dos braços na frente do peito e colocou um dedo na bochecha, lembrando-se da cena. "Eu acho que vi a namorada do Naruto-sama com outro ninja".

Konohamaru ficou com um semblante horrorizado no rosto. _Naruto sendo... Traído? Não pode ser! _

"Fala Moegi, explica o que você viu!" Disse instintivamente, chacoalhando a menina.

"Aii, calma Konohamaru-kun!" Choramingou a menina, se livrando das mãos do garoto para parar de chacoalhá-la. "Eu tava lá e de repente vi a namorada do Naruto-sama com umas sacolas. Ai tinha um moço perto dela. Parece que ele tava dando uma flor pra ela, eu acho". Passou a mão na cabeça, fazendo força pra se lembrar.

"Tinha muita gente na hora, me empurrando até! Eu acho... Que ele beijou a mão dela..." Olhou para os pés, confusa "... Ou será que beijou ela?" Dançava com a cabeça de um lado para o outro, lembrando-se da cena. "Eu olhei sem querer, não tava nem esperando!" Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do menino e apertando-os. Franziu o cenho enquanto Konohamaru escutava tudo paralisado.

"Caramba! Naruto ta sendo traído!" Bradou Konohamaru, que se livrou das mãos da companheira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Konohamaru-kun, eu já disse que não tenho certeza e..." Konohamaru a impediu de continuar. Voltou a andar em círculos enquanto a menina o seguia com os olhos.

"Konohamau-chan..." Uma voz arrastada se pronunciou por trás dos dois. Era Udon. Limpou o nariz que escorria com a gola da camisa e parou ao lado da garota, enquanto os dois viam Konohamaru andar e falar besteiras pra si mesmo.

"... Moegi-chan disse que não tem certeza. Não fica preocupado. Se Naruto-sama ta com essa menina, é porque ele deve confiar nela..." Tentou novamente, arrastando a voz. Mas o garoto, que lembrava muito o ninja hiper ativo, não se pronunciou. Moegi começou a ficar preocupada, grudou as mãos e fez um semblante temeroso.

"Ei, Udon" Disse baixo, chamando a atenção do menino ao seu lado "O que será que o Konohamaru-kun ta tramando?"

"Não sei não..." Respondeu, sugando o nariz várias vezes "Mas do jeito que ele é, não vai ser coisa boa não".

Os dois desistiram de tentar falar com o neto do terceiro e sentaram-se na beirada do telhado. Ficaram quietos enquanto viam o menino fazer caretas e expressões sérias. Konohamaru não se pronunciava, apenas estava pensando nessa história que Moegi havia contado. _Se isso é verdade, tenho que dar um jeito de mostrar isso pro Naruto. _Mordiscou os lábios, formulando vários planos. _O Naruto não merece ser enganado! Não por uma menina, assim, em baixo do nariz dele!_

Teria que dar um jeito. Formular um plano. Era melhor que Naruto soubesse da verdade depressa antes que a ferida fosse maior.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: A contagem do dinheiro é mantida em Ienes, e não em Reais. Eu calculei mais ou menos quanto dariam os preços e os coloquei aqui. Não se assustem '-'.**

**Hello, beautiful people :) Como estão?**

Ouun, eu estou me emocionando com minha própria fic *boba* ;-; Eu adoro criar histórias, principalmente românticas.

O que acharam do cap. 3? Espero que tenham gostado! Se tudo ocorrer bem, essa fic vai ficar tinindo ;D

Mas esse cap. foi um caos pra fazer... Sério! Tive um bloqueio mental enquanto o fazia, por isso demorou. Não vou entrar em detalhes, porque não posso dar spoilers. Rum' –q

~ Como eu não ando recebendo muitas reviews na pausa de cada atualização, eu vou retirar aquela parte sobre responder as reviews. Se eu receber um número aceitável de reviews, eu voltarei com isso. ~

**N/A²:**** Eu** **sei que é chato e da preguiça ficar mandando reviews, blábláblá. Mas vocês não sabem como é prazeroso quando alguém comenta seu trabalho, por pequeno que seja o comentário. Apenas lendo, parece pequeno, mas NÃO é. Quando você está escrevendo, é como se a fic tivesse o dobro do tamanho. Nós, autores, gastamos tempo, paciência e imaginação para tentar dar um bom trabalho para vocês, leitores. Então, compreendam nosso trabalho e agradeçam.**

De qualquer modo, agradeço todos que estão lendo, acompanhando mesmo sem mandar reviews. Agradeço quem me manda mensagens falando da fic e também quem ta adicionando ela no Favorites e no Story Alert, para atualizações.

Kisses for all :*

**by: Marih :)**


End file.
